


Death of the Endless and the Goblin King's Debauchery

by AzureGigacyber



Category: DC Elseworlds, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Goblins, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: DC/Sandman Comics/Fantasy-Throughout her journeys through many worlds and eras through time, always incarnating as a regular human woman first and foremost, Didi (AKA Death of the Endless) stumbles upon a lair full of Goblins with their Master the Goblin King. Here she makes a bet whether or not she could feel mind-breaking pleasure at his hands since she has never experience euphoria before. If he wins, she'll become his breeding mare bitch for the rest of her life.Little does she know just how much fun it is to enjoy Earthly pleasures like a gangbang.
Relationships: Death of the Endless/Goblins
Kudos: 18





	1. Voluntary Submission

  
  
  
  
  


**Teleute of the Goblin King's Debauchery**

**DC/Death of the Endless**

**For Anon**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Voluntary Submission (Teleute/Death x Goblin Lord and Minions** )

******

Within the vast Multiverse of there was a certain world housing many great heroes such as Batman, Superman, the Flash, and the entirety of the Justice league. Within that same realm of existence there exists a being that was the literal embodiment of Death, ironically known as 'Death' itself, who serves the collective good of guiding lost souls to the afterlife. She would appear as some ghastly-looking specter or a skeleton in a robe wielding a large scythe as many known beliefs, but it is in fact quite the opposite since she appears entirely different to any who would meet her personally. 'Death', or rather 'Teleute' appears as a carefree girl wearing Goth-themed clothing and ironically has a rather playful attitude and upbeat demeanor in spite of her sacred role in the universe. She is as old as time itself and would appear as an ordinary Goth-loving young woman with beautiful raven hair and dark sparkling eyes and pale bone-white skin despite having a healthy-looking human form.

She is one of seven of 'Siblings' that govern all aspects of existence called the 'Endless', and while they each govern their own metaphysical aspects of the universe Death herself comes down to live among humans every century for one full day. When she does she would appear as an ordinary woman, with normal healthy skin-tone, having incarnated herself into a fresh body mirroring her own original one without the use of her powers for one full day. To avoid any suspicion of any kind she refrains from calling herself either 'Death' or 'Teleute' and simply calls herself 'Didi', visiting the human world each period of time to better understand the people she serves and enjoy the concept of life without causing any trouble.

This time around however, after the journey of her own original universe had expired, she has come to govern the concept of 'Death' anew in a brand new one starting from the very beginning with many Fantasy elements blended into reality. One would call such a place an 'Else world' and Death, or rather Didi, found herself on a version of Earth set during the Medieval period of mankind. She'll soon learn firsthand what it means to really be human, after entertaining a certain curiosity and interest she had long since wanted to pursue. 

The human act called sex and debauchery.

********

Era: Medieval Civilization

Location: Kingdom of Katolis somewhere in mid-eastern Europe.

*

"Ah, so this is the world that came to be after my Universe ended, huh? It's honestly pretty quaint and charming if I do say so myself.~" A girl's soft cheerful voice came as she stepped out into the open space of a modest village located near the supposed Kingdom of England. She strove out into the village wearing a simple yet elegant dark dress over her person, making her appear voluptuous and feeling fit underneath it all.

Death, currently going by 'Didi' as is her usual go-to name for being in regular flesh and bone, appeared as a human reflection of her usual beautiful self. She appeared as a dark-haired woman seemingly in her mid-20s based on appearance and had a normal skin tone which contrasted her original pale color. Her true name, barring being called 'Death' was 'Teleute' and always appeared a youthful chipper woman wherever she went, regardless of her doing her duty in guiding recently deceased people to the afterlife. Her dark medium length hair ended at her shoulders draping around her neck quite nicely right beside her signature black choker. She often had a mischievously looking smile on her lips and glint of excitement appearing from within her eyes. Her body that she chose to incarnate was always the same and in prime condition, with womanly curves aplenty and large DD-cup sized breasts jiggling about somewhat from within the cleavage window of her dark satin dress.

In this Fantasy world of a new universe, it consisted of Goblins, Dragons, and sorcery which Didi found interesting if not a little messy. Due to her own beguiling nature and bewitching personality, she was the envy of many mundane villagers as well as a source of envy from other women. At the same time she saw no need for concern considering that she still only had a little less than twenty four hours in total to set foot on this world in flesh and bone. Thus, she took extra careful attention not to draw too much attention to herself. She simply minded her own business by mingling about with the local populace of villagers and keeping herself entertained by all of the more human aspects of living. It was why she designed to do this once every century, to not only better understand the people she was reaping, but also to better help herself acclimate to the environment by not being too detached from humanity altogether. Didi spent nearly an hour enjoying being a simple yet beautiful villager girl, eventually she decided to book it and go on to the next village in the kingdom closest by to continue her pilgrimage of discovery. 

Along the way she noticed a bunch of gruff-looking mercenaries talking among themselves closer to the front gate, all of them were grabbing swords and shields as if readying for a battle.

"Hmmmhm, that looks interesting, I wonder what's gotten them all a bluster. It can't be a dragon torching down villages,can it?" She asked herself nonchalantly then shrugged before making her way outside the village through the front entrance of the gates.

It was time to head on out through the path of the forest and onto the next settlement, Didi wanted to see what new wonders awaited her beyond. She could hardly contain her own excitement for that she knew this fantasy-enriched world was laden with many secrets waiting for her to uncover in her short amount of time. Being human, even for a day, had its perks of not knowing what came next nor having omnipresent knowledge of one human being before guiding their soul to the afterlife beyond. 

*

Walking out of the town and denying an armed escort from one of the guards, Teleute made her way through onto the path leading out of the kingdom and into the forest beyond humming a gentle tone to herself along the way. The sun was still set high in the sky making it just a little past daybreak, but it was beginning to be blocked out by the darkness of the trees obscuring her vision above. Still, Didi wasn't deterred in the slightest about the possibility of getting robbed, murdered, and raped by Bandits. She just chalked it up as a natural part of life, and with that came its risks. So far she had yet to see anything to warrant suspicion of any kind nor drive her away however.

"Hmmm..hmmm....hmmm? Wait, do I hear something coming?" She asked herself after walking further into the forest, noticing that she may have been knee-deep in the enchanted woods she only just heard about. She paused her walking and looked around, making out some faint outlines of darkness approaching her way.

Loud shuffling noises combined with coarse incoherent grunts that could only be described as monsters came out, making her look around when she noticed that the shadowy figures multiplied around her. 

"There is one here after all, and she's pretty too! The Boss is going to love her a whole lot. Hehehehe.~" A gnarled monster-like voice called out to her making her turn around and face the direction in which she came from to try and escape, only to feel a net cast all over her body wrapping her up tightly in a bound net!

"Mmmpbpf! Aaahh....!" Didi yelled out then fell onto the floor bound and watching helplessly as several of several shadowy figures came out from within the depths of the forest. 

She looked up through the binding she was in to see a cadre of small impish green-skinned creatures she knew to be Goblins, a lot of them were riding atop of giant cart-sized spider creatures, all of them eyeballing her like she was today's snack for the day.

'Uh oh, looks I am now about to be eaten only two hours into my human body's lifespan. Oh I did not expect my day to go this way at all.' Didi thought as she saw the faces of the Goblins look at her with a depraved hunger written on their faces. She didn't know if they were wanting to eat her or rape her senselessly. 

As part of her human life contract as 'Didi', she had no powers until her twenty four hours were up. Until then, she could only fight back unless they decided to eat her right away, but part of the immortal reaper wanted to find out what they had in store for her first. She felt an eerie sense of curiosity swell within her, seeing as how this was a brand new experience for the woman. 

The Goblins grabbed the end of her net and started hauling her off, heading into a nearby cave where she saw many inhuman scribbles and patterns of messy writing etched onto the walls as they went inside. The further she got in the larger the cavernous area became until it appeared as big as a stadium with many stolen loot like treasures, items, and even torn clothing that'd typically stay on a female's body otherwise. She also saw many Goblins inside, all of them eyeballing her with disgusting tongues coming out of their mouths while licking up their lips. Didi was soon brought into the innermost treasure-cluttered area where sat a large stone-like throne, on it was a taller more human-looking Goblin 'King' appearing as built as a seasoned warrior and wearing a leather loincloth over his waist. He had a slightly amused expression on his ugly face when he saw what his hunters had brought for him today. 

Many of the other smaller Goblins gathered around the area, watching with anticipation as the ones who had captured her pulled off her bindings and held rusty spears near her face threateningly should she try to escape. An impassive look crossed Didi's face as she stared into the cold calculating eyes of the Goblin King as he sat on his throne, she was honestly surprised to see he had such a ripped build on his body. He was as easily toned and wearing highly decorative gold and bronze pauldrons over his arms and legs. He had a bald head and a pair of large scars over his exposed green chest, meaning he had seen plenty of action already.

'This might be trouble, I don't want my remaining hours to be wasted being their literal sex toy, or their chew toy either. I could draw on my dormant power, which I still have access to even in this form, but that would come at the cost of me giving my day and returning to becoming Teleute again. Still, a bluff and a calling-out might just do the trick to help undo this situation I'm having.' She thought and heard the Goblin King speak up, signaling his two spear-men to take their weapons away from Didi's throat.

"Well, well, well....it looks like we have ourselves quite the prize, boys. Heh heh heh, she certainly is a beauty alright, that means I get to take care of her first while the rest of you wait and watch." He cackled menacingly while licking his tongue across his lips. Those dark golden eyes glinted mischievously when staring at Didi's voluptuous body being hugged tightly by her dark dress.

All of sudden, she stood up and showed the Goblin King a look of fearlessness on her face. Suddenly he felt the room temperature of his hot humid cave cool down, becoming almost chilly as the woman's body became covered in a haunting dark blue glow.

"You'll do no such thing, Goblin Master. I...am not just a regular woman you can take advantage." Didi began and spoke in a chillingly calm yet imposing voice while the other smaller Goblins cowered in fear of her body. Not even wanting so much as to touch it, for the fear of death seeped into their minds.

The King,however, wasn't impressed. Surprised to be sure, but he was unimpressed. He had dealt with sorceresses and spell-casters before and knew them all to be feared if they had their equipment such as wands and staffs on their person. This seeming village girl had neither and was simply exuding her aura, as far as he could see it.

"And why is that....? I've dealt with your kind before, witch, are you saying you're no different? You should know that I am not 'Goblin Master' or 'King', you may call me by my real name; Krull. I serve as Lord to all these minions you see here. So why should I be afraid of you at all?" He challenged with a crooked smile on his face and Didi kept her aura going despite him not cowering in fear like she thought it would. A pleasing surprise this was to her seeing how it was new.

"Because...well, does the name 'Teleute' mean anything to you by chance?~" She asked coyly and saw a look of surprise in the King's eyes as he realized what that name meant. "That's right, I am 'Death', or rather Teleute of the Endless. You do not want to cross me, if you do whatever you want to this body then I'll claim all your souls by the end of today. Absolute guarantee it'll happen." She threatened and the King simply laughed uproariously before standing up, making the imprint of something 'Large' stand out a bit underneath his loincloth. That had gotten Didi's attention somewhat, in an odd and unexplained way that made her loins feel sensitive.

"So you are the living embodiment of Death, yes? In that case, why don't you just kill us now?" He tested making the Goblin minions all cower in fear as some sought to escape from the cave in case their king gave them up.

"Unfortunately, I am living as a human right now, and am unable to do that, but I can promise your souls will be delivered to one the lowest parts of Hell where you'll suffer in agony for all eternity. Or I could just wipe out the entirety of your race once my day is up, your call, your highness." She countered, feeling actually challenged by this monster in green skin.

"Tell me, if you've lived for so long and have taken a human body like you are right now, have you ever had sex?" He questioned, knocking Didi for a loop making her eyes go wide in surprise as her Aura died down somewhat, easing the temperature in the room. "I take that as a 'no' then, huh? After all, who would want to plow the Grim Reaper anyway?" He laughed, making her feel a bit flustered and very annoyed.

Teleute had lived for eternity and beyond, yet still she remains a virgin to this day in spite of all that she had accomplished. The thought of seducing someone never even crossed her mind since the Endless were supposed to be above Earthly desires, but she was still a human woman in mind and body as of right now despite it being a temporary incarnation. 

'I gotta admit, this is one ballsy and intelligent Goblin Leader, I don't think I've ever met anyone like him.' She thought until hearing him speak up again.

"Hahaha hahaha! Looks like I am right, know why I ask? It's because that voluptuous body of yours is driving me crazy and making me want to fuck you. Even with your promise of snuffing us, I'd still go out with a bang and rape your body endlessly for twenty four hours tops. But I'd bet you might enjoy that seeing as how you've never even gotten laid, period." He added making her grimace cutely while the Goblins simply looked stumped at failing to understand what their leader was going. "Tell you what, how about we make a bet, O' Great Grim Reaper?"

'A bet?' 

"I can tell you've never lived the full joy of having the body of a human, and I do want to keep you here forever as my lovely pet to fuck and breed as much as I like. Since you've never enjoyed the act, not even once in your immortal life, how about me and my boys here do you dirty the entire rest of your day and see if you like it?" He started and Didi's eyes flickered with surprise and intrigue as he went on. "If you get drunk off of us having fucked you into unconsciousness, you'll not kill any of us and remain our brood slave for the rest of your time. If you outlast us though, or we don't satisfy you enough then go ahead and do what ya gotta do; reap our souls then. But I promise you that you'll like it. What do you say?" 

'This is interesting, I've never had a wager that hinged on my sexuality, not even once. I think I'll indulge in this a little bit and see how this plays out, I may wind up liking it a lot.' She considered and had a curved smile creep on her face as she slowly nodded, accepting the King's wager with a handshake. "Alright, Krull...you're on then. Time to see how the other side lives. Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is."

Krull merely cackled and shook Didi's hand before she broke it off and went over to grab a random spear hidden within the pile of random treasures. At first, this made the Goblins a little bit wary until she stabbed it firmly into the ground, planting it in place. It's use was unknown to all of the green little monsters until she grabbed her hands around the hilt and started moving to the rhythm playing inside of her head. Didi started shaking her rear side to side in a vivacious manner, making each of her butt cheeks shake and wriggle before the audience of Goblins with a smile on her face.

Many of them were feeling aroused and overjoyed that a human was performing so new and intriguing to them, all while the Goblin King Krull watched from his chair waiting for her to pick up the pace and remove her clothing. 

"Mmhmm, time to enjoy the show, boys.~" Didi teased as she began her erotic dance. 

Planting her feet wide apart into the ground after kicking off her ladies shoes, exposing her bare feet wrapped in fishnet stocking. This made everyone become enticed by the sight of her spreading that surprisingly flexible body she was now shaking. Being barefoot to an extent enticed the Goblins making many of them sit themselves down comfortably and watch as she swirled her butt around while keeping her hands around the shaft of the spear. Didi was bobbing it up and down in a bountiful fashion, channeling her inner libido from being so sexually pent-up over the last few hundred years. A crooked grin crossed Krull's face as he watched woman enjoy herself by started to swing herself side to side making sure her butt stretched out through that satin dress of hers in an erotic manner. This caused plenty of the Goblins to start growing erections from the show. 

Didi rolled her pelvis around in circles along the pole shaft of the spear, pressing her face up closely to the hilt in an erotic manner she had only seen provocative women do in movies. 

"Mmhhmm, hehehe.~' She giggled mirthfully to herself and tugged the edge of her dress straps down her right shoulder, flashing the Goblins of green some skin while still shaking herself side to side with pelvic movements.

To her delight she saw that Krull looked pleased, for the most part, she could tell that he was gaining an erection from this display of her bodily proportions and decided to go even further by removing the other strap of her gown. With fingers digging into the fabric of the outfit, Didi worked her outfit down her voluptuous body showing everyone that she had a dark lace corset covering her breasts once the half of her outfit hung around her waist. Leaving it hanging there she grabbed the hilt of the spear and pulled herself onto it with legs wrapping around. She started slowly twirling herself slowly like a dancer and letting her legs rise straight up revealing her skin and showing her to be wearing a pair of fishnet stockings draped over her elegant long legs. Suddenly the gown she had been wearing only served as a cumbersome 'belt' around her midriff, making some of the Goblins antsy with anticipation. A lot of them wanted to see her remove the corset and take off whatever she had underneath to become fully naked, but Didi knew this art to be a slow-building one and twirled continuously letting her upper body hang back with an intoxicated smile on her face as she went. 

'Heh, this is so much fun! I don't know why I never tried it before during all the other times I incarnated.' Didi thought to herself as she swirled and swirled until she wrapped herself around the very edge of the spear with her body grinding sensually along the surface, riling up every Goblin in the room.

"Take it off already!" One random Goblin said as she started grinding the shaft between her breasts, pressing the shaft between her breasts and making one of the cups slide down exposing a nipple. 

A series of hoots and jeers came out next as many Goblins wanted Didi to expose her bombshell female form in full nudity. She felt this give her a sense of pride as she halted her gyrations along the shaft, keeping her legs far apart as her body shook itself vivaciously like before. 

"That's it! Shake that booty, you dirty whore! We want to see more of your body so quit playing coy and tear it off!" Another cried out, making Didi blush and swell with a bit of pride as she started leaning back allowing her Goblin audience to get a clear view of her tits once both breasts spilled out of her corset entirely. 

Many of them became riled up with passion while King Krull simply eyeballed her legs, wiping his disgusting tongue across his lips in an evil grin. Feeling his erection stiffen even more as Didi fell back gently onto the ground, allowing herself to bring her legs upward and slide the remaining fabric of her dress down her sexual and sleek body. It came off and dangled on one foot before being tossed away, leaving her fishnet stockings draped over her legs as she started undoing the laces crossing the front of her corset. Teleute was making them unbind so that her breasts would be spilled out completely while it fell off of her body. 

She was all but naked at this point save for her stockings staying out, adding to the sex appeal, as well as leaving her frilled lace panties still worn over her sex. Didi only splayed herself along the ground in an erotic fashion, keeping her legs spread apart as she thrust her pelvis around into the air making her breasts jiggle for the sake of Goblin perspective. 

"You sexy bitch! You easily have the body made for this kind of thing! Keep flashing us those tits if you know what's good for you!"

"We all really want to rape that delicious-looking ass of yours right now! Shaking that large thing the way you've been doing is driving us crazy!"

One by one similar comments came out while Didi simply continued with her performance, reaching back her hands and fondling each of her breasts into each palm. She squeezed each fleshy melon gingerly with her fingers, bringing one up to her mouth occasionally to further excite the Goblins with a show. Many of them started standing up and stomped about with their feet with excitement. They were all jeering and calling her names while also clamoring for more from her performance. It was ironic that she was feeling alive when she was supposed to be the embodiment of Death, but she was no doubt having herself a fun time rolling her breasts around between her hands while shaking her body around giving Krull a good show from nearby. She didn't doubt anywhere in her mind that she could beat his test of endurance, but she was honestly having fun while doing all of this. 

Letting go of her melons she started crawling on all fours like a tame animal, purring to herself as she turned around to flash her heart-shaped ass at everyone and shake it like it was a God-given moneymaker. Each of the Goblins started grabbing their heads in surprise while many felt the creeping arousal make them nearly mindless with lust. Her booty cheeks shook and jiggled voraciously as she started slowly crawling towards the throne of Krull. 

'I really can't believe I'm pole-dancing for a bunch of Goblins, they're not entirely wrong by what they're saying when they're cheering for me, still....I think I'm going to enjoy this big time.~' She thought to herself, wearing a playful smile on her face as she crawled up to Krull's lap, admiring the pillar of thick dark green flesh now erected from underneath his tattered loincloth. 

Didi was feeling an inexplicable sexual hunger at this point, she wanted the King and his minions to lose this bet, but at the same time she wanted to enjoy herself to her fullest. Flashing him a seductive pair of bedroom eyes that'd vex any other normal man into falling in love with her. Unfortunately this only made Krull and all the Goblins even hornier as she crawled up to his lap.

Arriving at the throne chair and remaining on her knees, Didi placed herself between his legs admiring the muscle he had in them as she brought her hands up to the 'Pillar' hidden underneath his loincloth. She started feeling it up, relishing how thick and rigged it felt underneath her soft human fingers. 

"Hhmmhh, so rough......and thick, also a bit bumpy by the feel of it. Not to mention I'm feeling plenty of pulsating veins probably thumping like a heartbeat, oh you're a virile one alright. Are you getting that excited just by seeing little ole me dance?" She guessed with a cute voice making the Goblin Leader pull off the blanket of his loincloth exposing his thick mammoth-sized cock for all to see.

Didi's eyes became wide with surprise once she saw how large the Goblin Leader was and now well aware he wasn't just throwing his weight around with his claims earlier. His member was easily well over a foot tall with several girth-filled inches making the diameter of his width. He was as big as say a 'Troll' or as well endowed as a horse with its elongated shape, Didi herself was actually salivating a bit at the mere sight of it. Along it's bulging dark green surface there were several pulsating veins with the very tip of its head being cone-like in shape making it obvious that these 'Tools' were certainly meant for breeding others en masse, his balls were even as big as actual apples on top of that. 

The girl honestly hadn't known beasts like him to possess rods like that nor an intellect in flaunting it.

"Well?! Get to it already, start worshiping my meat, slave. Heh heh heh heh.~" Krull chortled evilly as she sat back, putting his head into his hand in boredom and waiting for Didi to begin pleasing him.

"Careful with that role-play talk, handsome, I might just bite it off instead.~" She teased as she ran her fingers sensually along the sides of his shaft, making him tremble just a little bit once she started running each finger down such a massive length before wrapping both sets around him from the base. Didi took to fondling him slowly by working his cock into her fingers, she was rubbing the sides up and down in a sensual yet an ever-quickening pace causing Krull to growl pleasurably in reaction.

"Just as long as it's inside of your mouth and you're enjoying the taste. No more pussyfooting around, girlie, I want to savor that naughty body of yours and feel every inch of it please mine.~" He added making Didi toss him just a coy smile and a wink as she got down to fondling his balls more voraciously by squeezing her fingers around those large apple-sized sacks of bloated flesh causing Krull to growl quietly in absolute pleasure.

The other Goblins sat in closer to watch as she started using her hands to bring her luscious DD-cup sized breasts around the bottom-end of his length, squeezing both fluffy soft-skinned melons together along its surface.

"Ggggnkk....! That's nice, more....and put some effort into it!" He barked, making Didi wonder how he gets so bossy with her knowing that she could easily reap their souls and send them into an eternity of pain and suffering within Hell.

'Sure is mouthy for a Goblin, but a well-hung Goblin he is.~' She mused as she started feeling the warm thickness of his shaft pulsate quietly between her breasts. Her tits were squeezing every inch of dark green Goblin length into the soft surface of her breasts. Slowly but surely she was getting into it, feeling the thrill of breast-fucking a malicious Goblin Lord.

"Unngghh...! That's it, that's more like it, you whore! Use that mouth of yours as well while you're at it.~" Krull grumbled licking his disgusting green lips and seeing Didi impulsively follow his instruction by dipping her face down into her breasts, swallowing the bulbous red tip of Krull's immense penis into her waiting mouth.

"Mmmmm....!~" She moaned quietly after having wrapped her lips tight around the surface. Her tongue came out instinctively to swirl itself around all over it before swallowing everything into her warm wet mouth. 

Suddenly a soft squelching sound can be heard as she swallows and slurps the head Krull's penis into her face. Her lips squeezed tightly around the surface, slobbering all over his penis in a messy fashion. She was still keeping her breasts smothering the sides of his length, making Krull growl salaciously in utmost arousal. He looked around himself to see his minions all grabbing their dicks and whipping them out. Most , if not all of them, were as elongated as a baby's entire arm. Many of them were comparable in sizes and shapes, but pretty much all of them matched the universal design of being overly long with cone-shaped heads oozing pre-cum at the very top of their green slimy-looking bump-filled penises. Most of them were throbbing already with veins pulsating just like their boss. Didi was seeing them all start to stroke themselves off at once to the sight of her frantically sliding her tits down their leader's shaft. It made her secretly anticipate being their toy once she was done serving their king. She started squeezing her tits more fluidly along his length, feeling it throb intensely as she began sucking him off even harder to the point noise was being made open to everyone's ears.

*Sppplltt..slrppt..sllppst..srllppr..slpptt...!*

Loud saliva-popping noises constantly came out as she worked her face into her breasts, feeling the sensation of Krull's penis throbbing even more. Her mind was no longer on the bet at this moment, right now all she cared about was bringing him off. Didi swallowed the head of his meat into her face some more, squeezing her lips salaciously while rolling her tongue around the surface of his cock like it was instinctual. Soon enough Krull howled with ecstasy and grabbed the back of her head, taking her by surprise. She briefly looked up into his sneering face and saw that malicious grin stare back at her while he forced her head to pull closer.

"Don't half-ass it, let me feel all of your human throat snug right around my cock!" He howled and shoved Didi's face straight into his groin, making her remove her breasts in the process while ingesting a large slab of phallic meat down into her entire throat.

*Sssgggllrrpp!*

"Hnggghhh!" She whined helplessly with eyes widened in surprise and quickly struggled to get back in the game by taming her gag reflex and throating his cock like she was doing. Her nose had hit his belly as he kept her face smothering his groin, making her swallow and slurp sloppily around his cock while he kept pulling her head into his lap.

"Nnghh...aaaghh..nngghhhh! S-soo good! Your throat feels wonderful, O great Reaper of Death! Haah haah aahh aahh aahh!~" He bellowed loudly in an uproarious laugh, making his minions chuckle along with him while they were all still jerking it to the sight of the woman swallowing up his meat.

Didi kept her pace going as the Goblin King made her face roll snugly along his crotch, sucking in every thick inch of green pulsating meat for the duration of seven minutes until he blows. Pumping her head back and forth into his lap tirelessly he eventually felt the swelling of his penis inside of Didi's mouth. This made him let go for the back of her head allowing the human incarnation of the Grim Reaper to pull free from his waist!

She let out a loud gasp of air once his cock left her drooling face, only to receive a thick blast of sperm coming out from the head and spewing into her face with an additional volley of thick cum shots.

"Uuuggghhh!" Kuruk growled in pleasurable relief as he unloaded a thick barrage of cum directly into Didi's face, earning a round of laughter from the other Goblins.

*Spprrt...! Spprtt..! Spprtt..spprtt..spprtt...spprtt!*

He was done in nearly a minute's worth of time leaving the woman's face and most of her chest painted in thick Goblin Sperm, all of which made her dizzy just from inhaling it.

"Oooohh....wow, I felt like I just got hit by a fire hose from the modern-day." She muttered underneath her breath and quickly regained her balance. Didi then scooped up some of the sperm coating her face and made sure everyone in the Cave was watching when she brought a finger dripping in seed directly into her mouth. "Mmmhmm...*Sschuupp..schluuupp!*...aaaaghh...!~" 

She moaned erotically as she swallowed every bit of cum draping off of her finger, this made Krull and the other Goblin's harder than rocks, especially when she looked directly into his eyes with a sexy smile.

'Oh she is a keeper alright, I'd better take things a bit further and show her just how we Goblin Kings tame human women.' Krull thought as he got up from his chair, taking off his loincloth and appearing naked entirely before grabbing Didi up by shoulders and throwing her into the surface of his chair before kneeling down between her legs while he held each ankle apart with his hands.

"Good girl, now it's my turn..." He drawled, licking his lips salaciously with that disgusting tongue and reached down between Didi's exposed nether region, tearing away the crotch region of her fishnet stockings entirely until there was only her thong remaining. 

Grinning a crook smiled, Krull dug a finger underneath the bottom-most area of her panties, with one hard tug he ripped apart exposing Didi's slightly hairy snatch for him and revealing the moisture building up inside of her tight-looking velvet folds. It really whetted Krull's appetite alright,to him she even smelled like a virgin too, making her perfect to be his slave.

"Splendid, I'm going to enjoy 'sampling' this virgin meat right before I plow it." Krull added while Didi simply rested on her back, getting comfortable or at least trying to be while embracing the feeling of her racing heart inside of her chest. "But first, time for a taste test."

He lifted her rear up high making her legs spread out forcing her to mount the armrests of his chair with her arms, steadily keeping balance as she saw his face inch closer to his legs. Didi shivered blissfully as she felt Krull's tongue lather up the inner area of her thighs, circling his long disgusting tongue around until he focused on her peach, wearing a grin on his face as he prepared to eat her out. Pushing his gnarled green lips into her sex, Didi instantly shivered making her legs stiffen up high into the air, her back arched outward as she felt his mouth slobbering all over her cunt like it were a piece of roast beef, making Didi squeeze her eyes shut with mouth hanging open in quick-rising euphoria.

"Uuuuggghhhh!~ Aaaahh......!" She started moaning loudly as she felt Krull go deeper into her pussy, squeezing his long gnarly tongue into her sex then twisting it around from inside giving her the most sensational pleasure she had ever known.

The boss made sure to hold up her ass with his hands, keeping her steady as he gorged himself on her tart sweet-tasting pussy with gusto. He tasted her insides by slithering her tongue around all over her folds, then pushing it back inside giving her the impression there was a serpent inside of her pussy. Didi's body was thrashing about with her naked frame undulating between the chair and the Goblin Boss's face, riding his maw as she felt mind-numbing pleasure overtake any sense of rationality she might have had.

"Uaaagghhhh...aaaghhh...! ooohhh...yeah!..Nngghhh! Don't...don't stop...!" She cried out in ecstasy making her breasts jiggle around, much to the delight of the crowd of Goblins all stroking themselves off to the sight of her wailing in euphoria.

*Slrllrppt...ssllprr..sschluupppp...sllprrtt!*

"Mmmnnghh...tasty. It's a good thing Goblins can extend their tongues longer than humans, you would never find this kind of pleasure if you had slept with a regular man..or woman.~" Krull gurgled from between her oozing folds, savoring the reaction on her face as he continued eating her out for the next ten minutes like so. He hungrily slathered his tongue all over Didi's sex then into it, wriggling it about causing her untold amounts of sensitive oral euphoria. She was getting to cum and he noticed this, making sure to time himself so that he could leave the woman wanting more.

Huffing loudly and riding his face, she crossed her legs behind the thick of his neck embracing his skull as she ground her sex into Krull's face enjoying the cunnilingus he gave her. This carried on for some time until she felt her body shuddering readily with climax about to hit her like a wall. It was here that Krull did something unexpected and pulled himself from between her legs, breaking the leg-lock she had around his neck and leaving herself unfulfilled on the fringe of orgasmic ecstasy and relief.

"Wha...wha...why....?! Why did you stop!?" Didi shouted out, momentarily forgetting the conditions of the bet and saw that Krull was standing up now, looking at her with a taunting grin on his grotesque face.

"Because I want you to beg for it, like the good little bitch in heat you are. It seemed to me like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit there, maybe that is enough to satisfy the bet, yes?" He teased, making Didi pout her cheeks in frustration, a rare emotion for her all things considered, and shake her fists with impatience knowing that this was just part of the game.

'Uugghhhh! Dammit...! I was just about to let go in one of the best ways possible...it was feeling so good and he's going to make me beg for it?!' She thought to herself in frustration, eyeballing his long turgid horse-length cock with increasing hunger before deciding on submitting her pride for continued pleasure.

Clearing her voice, she put on her most innocent face she could muster and held her hands together in prayer as she spoke in the most demure of female voices.

"Please...make me reach orgasm already, I am feeling so good right now. I need the release." She begged, causing all of the other Goblins around her to start jeering and shouting on hoots at the slut-craven Grim reaper in human body.

For Krull, this was enough to please him, knowing that the great Death of the Endless had just begged him to keep eating her out.

"Heh heh heh, with pleasure, you little bitch. Now lay back, shut up, and hold onto those armrests tight so I can work my magic.~" He growled and Didi obeyed immediately by tumbling back onto the chair, gripping the sides tightly as she spread her legs wide apart in a warm welcome for his mouth.

Krull wasted no time in plunging his face forward into her muff, sealing his green disgusting lips around the sensitive slit of her pussy causing Didi to howl loudly into her right fist like so. She clenched her eyes shut as she started feeling the slithering eel-like protrusion of the Goblin King's tongue churning the insides of her virgin pussy, tasting her like a delectable treat.

"Nmnmnngghhh....aaaggghhh!~' Didi screamed out in ecstasy as the dam broke, her legs shot out into the air wide apart and dangling helplessly as her body writhed about between his face and the throne.

Each and every Goblin within the Cavern watched with glee as she shuddered in an explosive climax, making Krull's face become covered in her juices. Her pussy gushed voraciously around his chin, squeezing his tongue while he ate her out, as she rode his face with chest shaking about and mind turning into putty over such an explosive sensation wracking her body. Didi's womanly frame undulated between the edge of the seat and his face for a little while longer, eventually she finished cumming and was let down by his hands, leaving her sprawled over the ground itself panting like she ran a marathon.

"*huff...huff..huff..huff...!" She panted tiredly with a deep scarlet blush on her face and a look of satisfaction within her eyes as the Goblins all came crowding around her to enjoy the view. 'C-crap...I enjoyed that way too much, it certainly made me lose face in this game I have going with Krull, but dammit....it just felt so good having that tongue inside of me worming its way around. I never knew that kind of sensation in my life!'

Didi's body was heaving after having endured such a sensation, her skin started becoming sweaty due to the intensity of that orgasm she just experienced. It was also her very first climax she's had within her entire eternal life....and she liked it very much. The Goblins that had been watching them all wiped their tongue across their faces, eagerly awaiting their turn to go down on her body right after their boss had finished with her entirely. Krull, meanwhile, casually went over to seat himself down on his throne chair again, placing his face down into his right knuckle with a smile as he waited for her to get to work on his dick once again. He gestured to his big green rock-hard phallus with a grin on his face, eager to taste the splendor of Teleute's pussy wrapping around it.

"Aren't we moving on? Or are you actually done, you lightweight?~" He chided while chuckling darkly.

He then saw Didi rise up and get on all fours in a somewhat shaky manner , she was still addled by having her very first orgasm in life and afterlife and started crawling her way back over to his seat with a mean look on her face. One that spelled trouble of the sexually depraved variety. Krull grinned widely knowing the girl was playing right into his hands and felt her hands slide up his greens and grab onto his kneecaps so she could pull herself up onto his waist. Didi was more than ready to mount him more and show him just which of them was the top dog among them.

"Oh, I'm not done just yet, tough guy. I'm more than ready to keep things going and make you regret underestimating me. By the time I'm done, you'll be spent and done with, having lost this bet. Remember, it's not over until one of us says so." She purred sexily sliding her tongue across her lips as she guided herself to straddle Krull's chiseled green body with a smile.

“Oh we’ll see about that, you little wrench. If anything I believe you’ll be the one begging for more of what I give you.~” He challenged, making Didi shiver with excitement because she was actually motivated to try and take him up on that bet.

Didi was wet with anticipation right now after seeing how his tongue made her climax so very hard and knew that his elongated monster of a penis would do much more. She reached under herself and gently grabbed the head of his shaft, lining herself up perfectly while massaging the neck of his meat with her tender fingers. Slowly the girl lowered herself down into his waist, ready to impale herself on his thick green slab of erectile green meat. She felt the spear-like head of his cock pushing into the gooey pink folds of her pussy, making her bristle upon contact as she slowly impaled herself on him entirely. She could feel her insides churning with sensation as she felt him go deeper and deeper into her velvet folds. Her mouth had dropped open and remained agape as she felt him arrive at the barrier of her virginity, making her just now remember that all human women come with him prior to losing it during sex.

"Uuuggghhh.....!" Didi howled quietly to herself, feeling the sensation of having Krull stretch out her snatch making her shudder sensitively as he grinned widely with a toothy smile. He felt the maiden barrier of the 'Death' itself touch the head of his penis and reached over to grab the sides of her waist ready to pull her down onto it in one go.

'So....it's just as I thought, she is a virgin after all. In each manner of the meaning actually. It makes this better for her to be broken in by me. I'll guess that she hasn't had this kind of sensation in ages, or never had it in the first place being a Grim Reaper. Good, that only makes this all the more easier to accomplish.' Krull thought with glee and felt the slick tight sensation of Didi's pussy wrapping tightly around him like a living condom. He was watching her howl quietly with mouth hanging agape and eyes feeling misted over as she felt the barrier of her maidenhood spread around the spear-tipped head of his dick as he started sinking into her ready to claim her virginity forever.

*Squelch!*

In one hard thrust, Krull felt Didi throw herself down ot his waist completely, feeling his member thrust upward into her hymen piercing it with one sharp thrust into her sex. She felt like it was a living spear made out of flesh now drilling into her freshly deflowered womanhood, making its way for her cervix giving her trouble in being able to breathe deeply for she felt the sensation rattle her body. Her eyes shot wide open in surprise and her teeth clenched pain in mild pain, she had never pleasured herself nor felt the pain of losing her maidenhood to something like this, or ever at all period. Her body started rolling along his waist in order to help her overcome the sensation of pain filling her body right now, she was still tenderly feeling the bliss of his thick monstrous meat stretching out her pussy as she took to meeting his hips with her own in cowgirl style formation.

Krull was admiring the sight of the human Reaper rolling herself around and about all over his dick, fucking herself on him like a woman possessed by lustful frenzy. He enjoyed seeing something as ‘Virgin’ and as inexperienced as her succumbing to the feeling of Goblin Dick plunging through their insides making them howl in blissful agony. Grinning from ear to ear he reached over and grabbed the sides of her waist forcing her to come crashing down fully onto his dick, savoring the shivering feeling of ecstasy that threatened to consume this girl. 

‘Nnnhhh! Oohh yeah! There is nothing like a freshly-deflowered virgin enjoying her first cock alright!’ He thought to himself relishing the feeling of Didi’s pussy shrink-wrapping around his prick. He curled his gnarly fingers around her sides, enjoying the softness of her flesh as she rode herself about all over his large cock. 

Krull took some time to enjoy tasting the bottom of her chin with his long disgusting tongue, sending shivers up her spine as she started moving backward then forward with pussy squeezing tightly around his member like so. He could feel she was enjoying the feeling of his slimy tongue around her jaw and took to watching her reactions.

"Oooooh! Aaaahhhh....! Yeah....mmnghh! So this is what it feels like, eh? No wonder people breed like rabbits wherever they go." Didi howled loudly as she felt the sensation throw her for a loop with how amazingly filled out she felt thanks to Krull's large penis. She could hear the Goblin horde standing around her cheering her on and rooting for her to finish up so they can do her next.

She bit down on the bottom of her lips and quashed the sensation of pain as she started grinding her hips more sensationally around Krull's body, feeling her insides churning the more he pushed his cock into her folds, giving her supreme pleasure while she started riding him about. Her frame swayed back and forth along his thighs, squeezing his penis deeply as he reached her cervix. Only Didi was moving right now, seeing as how she wanted to show him who was in control, thus, she grabbed onto his broad green shoulders and began riding herself even faster making her breasts sway around in front of his face.

Getting a wicked idea he brought his tongue all over her bouncing breasts next, making Didi shiver even more and tilt her head backward to allow a soft croon of elation to escape her lips. She was huffing loudly as she felt his tongue rolling salaciously all over her tits, tasting her as if she were made out of candy.

*Slllrpp...slppr..slllprr..sllpprr!*

"Mmhmm....that's right, enjoy yourself, you little bitch. Women like you, human or otherwise, always succumb to Goblin charm once they've had it." He grumbled between her melons and lathered his long tongue all over them some more, coating them in his sticky saliva making Didi breathe loudly as she adjusted to the sensation of his penis. It was still too much for her at this point, seeing as how she was age-old and ripe with inexperience, but she wanted to enjoy more of it the longer it was inside of her.

Additionally, the rough way Krull was being with her also added to the spice of the encounter. From the way his disgusting tongue curdled all over her tits like this, to his claw-like fingers digging into her skin a bit, drawing a very faint hint of blood and making her get off to the pain.

"Nnngghhhnhh! Aaahh---!" She was about to cry out in ecstasy when he reached up to her maw and did the most unexpected act of 'Romantic affection' thus far; he slipped his tongue into her throat. Didi's eyes became as wide as saucers as she felt the vile putrid-smelling appendage of Krull's tongue slithering down into her mouth. 'H-He's kissing me!?'

part of her didn't want him to stop this nor did she feel the need to say anything while feeling it sloshing gently in and around inside of her mouth like a serpent. Before she knew it, she wound up kissing back by puckering her lips around the slimy thing and feeling Krull pull her onto his chapped green lips, feeling them swallow her mouth onto his tongue resulting in a languid open-mouthed kiss much to the Goblin horde's surprise.

Many of them covered their mouths, which coincidentally reeked of cock, and watched in jaw-dropping shock as he made out passionately with the bewildered-looking woman in a way they never saw before. Normally he was just aggressively pounding away into their cunts, feeding his carnal need to breed, rape, and leave ruined for the other Goblins to have with right after. Yet here he was embracing Didi with an evil smile on his face, enjoying how readily she accepted making out with a monster like him in the first place.

"Mmmhmm! *Sllprr...slppr...sllpppr..schluupp!*" She hummed into his mouth, resisting the allure of romantic affection as she felt him digging his nails into her hips some more, drawing a bit of blood as she wanted to cry out in bliss.

'Heh heh he he hehehe, this is how easily she's enjoying it, eh? This girl is as good as gotten now.' He thought maliciously, swirling his tongue sloppily around the inside of her mouth then pulling himself off of her disorientated-looking face so he could run it around the surface of her lips even more.

Disgusting smacks of lips and saliva came out between them for a few more minutes, it was at this point Didi started to begin moving on top of him, embracing the sensation of sexual intercourse after just having now adjusted to his penis.

Soon gentle slapping noises came about from their sinful union, with her giving Krull all kinds of pleasure as she slammed her waist down onto his body, repeatedly filling herself up with his mighty dick! She craved more every second and shook her waist around making sure to wriggle each and every inch of his cock down into her waiting cervix, unaware that Krull planned to go even further than that. Large huffs of breath started coming out of her mouth, making her wounded pride disappear as she voraciously rode the Goblin King without shame, shaking her ass while slamming about atop of his dick in raunchy cowgirl fashion.

"Uuuggnnhh! Aaaahh...aahh..aahh..aahh.aahh..aaahh!~" She cried out with her head leaning backward and chest smothering Krull's gnarly-looking face again, feeling his long crooked nose push into her sweet bountiful breasts as she rolled herself about on his lap. Her body came rising then falling onto his meat, repeatedly penetrating herself over and over again with shameless glee over the amazing feeling his cock provided Death of the Endless.

"Aaaggghhh! Yes! That's it alright, enjoy yourself to your fullest like a sweet and innocent little virgin, O Great Goddess! Haaa haa haah haaa haah hah!~' Krull bellowed in laughter as he felt the sensation of her tight pussy squeezing around his length over and over again with nonstop bucking. Didi's insides were as tight as they could be, with silken slimy folds wrapping around his gnarly meat, squeezing everything with desire filling her entire body.

Feeling her sex crashing down around his cock, over and over, prompted him to bring a hand up from her side and grab the mound of her left tit into his fingers. With a rough squeeze, he made Didi's body shudder with ecstasy and sensitive pleasure, making her insides squirm more wildly around his length and causing her to pull herself back just a little bit.

"Aaaahhhh!~" She howled out with her upper body tilting back, making her breasts wriggle salaciously in front of him as she steadied her bouncing by placing her hands directly onto his kneecaps. "Uh..uh..uh..uh..uh..uh...aaaggghhh!~"

Her buttocks wriggled, again and again, in front of the entire Goblin audience, many of them were stroking themselves off to the scenery enjoying the sight of a woman wantonly submitting herself to their proud and intelligent King. Her delicate-looking frame continued writhing about between his legs, feeling his cock pounding her insides lightly as she forced himself onto him as far as he could go, unfortunately for Didi, Krull had many Aces up his sleeve in regards to how to make a woman feel desperate for his seed. He reached over to grab hold of her buttocks now and dug his grotesque fingers into the cheeks of her ass making her squeal even more sharply as she rode herself on him like he was a bucking bronco.

"Mmnnghhh...that feels good, your pussy is as tight as I've ever felt one to be. You must've really wanted this from the get-go, you filthy slut. Heheheheh.~" Krull chortled in delight, watching Didi fuck herself on his meat with wilder bounces of her hips slamming down onto his lap. He slithered out his tongue and curled it around one of her breasts again, making Didi whimper silently from behind her lips as she felt the slimy extension squeeze her tit tightly causing her to moan.

"Ohhhh....!~" She cried out as she felt him hammer away into her cervix, making her squeeze every inch of his length while enjoying the warm slimy feel of his tongue running along both of her tits like so.

Krull took it a step further and gnashed his rotten crooked teeth around one of her melons, making a soft 'chomp' onto the area around her nipple causing Didi to wriggle even more with sensational pleasure derived from pain. She wound up wriggling herself onto his shaft more wildly with enjoyment, her pussy squeezed tighter as a result and the longer she felt Krull's fingers digging into the skin of her ass the harder she moaned.

'Nngghhh! So...so...good! Aagnhh! I never knew I liked it so rough! Aaaahhh!' She thought to herself, writhing in ecstasy again and managed to grab her hands around his neck, pulling herself up so that she could properly ride him like there was no tomorrow. For Krull this was a surefire sign that she had lost already, given by how much she was enjoying herself riding his dick.

"Mnghh....mgnh..mgnh..nghh..mnghhh! Oooohh yeahh, I'm going to breed you raw, you filthy sow. Part of being a human woman is enjoying the fruits of being bred, like many who have come before you here in this cave, they all surrendered themselves to the bliss of the Goblin King's cock running through their mounds. You'll just be the latest and greatest to bear my seed, woman. Oh how I will enjoy pumping you full of semen and hear you begging for more." He chuckled making a more sane part of Didi speak out, giving back a bit of her snark as she smiled slyly at Krull while still riding him.

"Aahh..aahh...aaahh....that...mnghh..remains to be seen, King Gobbo. I'm going to enjoy myself alright...ahh...but, I won't be craving having your babies like you think I'll be." She mewled while keeping her hands firmly placed around his shoulders while her body rolled around atop of his lap.

"We'll see. Hehe hehe heheh.~" Krull growled with a chuckle as he continued to fuck herself on his length, squeezing his cock into her innermost depths for an unknown amount of time.

Eventually, the sensations became too much and Didi found herself on the throes of yet another monumental climax. She had been doing good so far in not caving in to the pleasure the King's dick provided her, but ultimately she failed to bring him off before cumming herself. Slamming her hips voraciously onto his thighs several more times, she reached the height of euphoric frenzy by raising herself up until there was only the cone-like spearhead of his dick left hanging inside of her drooling pussy. With a blissful screech, she slammed herself down to the brim, erupting in climax and bringing Krull along for the ride, making him squeeze her buttocks with his fingers as they embraced a mutual climax together at once.

"Uuuuaaaaaaghhh!~" She cried out as she felt her insides cushioning and clenching tightly around his meat, bringing him off entirely and felt the thick throbbing pulsations of his cock about to erupt inside of her body.

Krull grinned like a maniac as he thrust his cock deep into the pocket of Didi's womb, feeling her shiver as she squeezed every muscle fiber in her vagina around his dick, making him swell then erupt like a volcano. Ropes of sperm went blasting into the sacred walls of her womb .Didi held onto his neck, rocking her pelvis back and forth in swaying motions as she rode out her climax together with Krull, she was feeling mind-numbing bliss in receiving a thick creampie and subtly enjoying the fantasy of being knocked up with a Goblin baby.

*Spprrttt! Spprttt! Spprtt...spprtt..spprtt..spprrllttt!*

Krull grinned widely in euphoria, savoring the sensation of her pussy milking his monster cock for everything he had to offer.

'Uuwwaaahh! He's coming inside of me! He's letting out so much!' She thought to herself and felt each thick blast of sperm splatter the insides of her womb, over and over again leading her to grab the surface of her stiffening belly with a smile. Her eyes focused on it, feeling the throbbing sensations of his sperm flooding inside of her like this, Didi momentarily had a brief flash-forward envisioning herself with a nine-month swollen belly teeming with a baby Goblin or two resting inside.

The more Krull pumped into her the woman's cervix the longer she had this fantasy, it made her smile fondly with an odd glow of familiarity and comfort. Krull was nearing the end of his ejaculation despite having plenty more in his balls to give her. This was never more evident than seeing so much of it seeping out of her pussy for the duration of his two-minute climax. Didi bit down onto her bottom lips as she sensually rolled herself around on Krull's lap for the remainder of their shared climax. The goblins around all felt 'Starving' for their turn with her next, plenty of them were feeling the urge to go over and rape her ass while its vulnerable but feared consequence of their King killing them on the spot if they did so without permission.

"Mmnnnnhh!~" Didi let out with a blissful smile, feeling Krull pumping into her some more until he was finally finished. To her utter delight, she found that he was still as hard as a rock, even after she slid herself off of his lap allowing a thick splotch of semen to spill free from her gaping pussy. "Uwwaahh...!"

Didi fell back onto the ground softly, heaving and making her breasts bounce as she laid in the middle of the crowd of Goblins. All of them were eyeing her with everlasting sexual hunger in their eyes, and many of them still had their dicks out with plenty of them oozing precum already.

"*Huff....huff....huff....so....what are you waiting for, O Kingly Greatness? " Didi asked while wearing a frazzled look on her face, strands of her dark brown hair clung to her forehead in sweat. Krull stood above her body, keeping his cock above her face with a smile until he saw the frisky woman pulling herself together and picking herself up off the ground only to get on all fours shaking her ass and ready to be taken in Doggystyle position.

His grin became wider for he knew what he had wanted to take from her next.

"Aren't you going to take my ass next? I might like it if you managed to make me scream, you know." She challenged and Krull could only smile with a lascivious grin on his horrid face, licking his lips with his tongue as he watched the girl shake it back and forth hypnotically.

"Alright, I'll do that; make you scream, and then some." He answered before delivering a hard slap to the surface of her ass!

**End of Segment One**

**To be continued on Segment Two.**

'

  
  



	2. Broken In and Loving It

**Teleute of the Goblin King's Debauchery**

**DC/Death of the Endless**

**For Anon**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Two- Broken In and Loving It (Teleute/Death x Goblin Lord and Minions)**

  
  


*****

Wriggling her rear enticingly in front of Krull's face, Didi kept her ass shaking around a bit more, swerving it left to right swift causing the well-hung Goblin King to wanna grab her and ream her senseless already. He felt his thick elongated cock begin hardening up all over again at the sight of her tight-looking buttocks wiggling back and forth in front of him like she was tempting him to eat bait. If only she knew this was as much his trap for her seeing as how she had fallen so far in depravity already just by willingly getting a creampie by him. Still, he was grinning ear to ear with a smile across his gnarly maw, wiping his tongue across it as he got onto his throne chair and seated himself firmly in place pulling Didi's prostrated body up closer to him after having reached for her hips. He grabbed her gently and hauled her closer to himself, feeling those doughy heart-shaped cheeks pushing into the underside of his cock while still wiggling around enticingly beneath. Didi herself was honestly getting a little excited and saw a glint of hunger light up inside of Krull's dark orange eyes.

'This foolish girl, hehe hehe, she's offering herself to me on a silver platter and doesn't realize yet that she has already succumbed to the need for more Goblin King's dick.' Krull thought to himself, enjoying the mischievous sly grin on her face as he hotdogged his lengthy cone-like cock along the crevice of her buttocks enticingly, causing Didi to mewl and shiver as she felt like it was licking her up all over with his eyes by looking at her. 

"That's right, come and get it, O'Great Goblin Lord.~" Didi sang musically in response to his depraved-looking expression focused solely on her ass. She looked over her right shoulder at his face, noticing that he was indeed eyeballing her booty with a very obvious look of unrestrained hunger on it. It only made Didi feel more excited to have her rear hole plundered by Krull's thick goblin phallus.

"Look at her! She's just begging for it, Milord! I can see it in her eyes!" One random Goblin said while another chimed in.

"That's right! Fuck her raw and make her be our next broodmare! Oh, I can't wait to try her out myself!"

"You'll have to wait in line after me, asshole! I wanna plow that soil and place my seed in her belly! But only after lord Krull does so first!"

All over the cave Goblin minions, all jeered and hooted, many of them still stroking themselves off with unfettered excitement as they watched their King fondling the grooves of Didi's ass, making her whimper quietly as she felt those green disgusting fingers squeezing her cheeks like a sacred treasure.

"Would you look at that, they like me a lot. Maybe I'll be even more popular than you today, Krull. Like that idea? Of your minions wanting to fuck me over waiting on you?" Didi teased, Mildly annoying Krull, yet he hardly showed it at all.

Instead, he found it rather amusing that she would talk sharp like that while she was succumbing to the all-too-human sense of depravity hidden deep within their nature. It was only a matter of time at this point, so all he had to do was play his cards right and make her his bitch.

"Heheheh, well look at you, not only are you giving up your whorish body to the likes of us, but you're also being rather cheeky about as if you believe you have the upper hand. Oh you're special alright, girl, I usually tend to only take the women we capture more forcefully, giving them a rather unpleasant experience before passing them along to my boys here, but doing it this way is a nice change of pace too. I'll love to see you squirm for me as you beg for my cock inside your body at all times.~" He cackled, making his teeth show in a disgustingly crooked smile as he grabbed the spearheaded tip of his elongated dick into his right hand, then pulled Didi's body closer to the point he could smack his dick against the sides of the ample doughy surface of her ass.

Seating himself down upon his chair completely and making sure she was facing away from him while remaining propped up on her own hands, Krull watched his minions lean forward aching to watch the display with their grubby little hands gripped firmly around their cocks, ready to enjoy the show. Didi felt a shiver of excitement creep up her spine as she looked back and watched the grotesque Goblin King guide his cock over to the inside of her anus, she mewled a bit after feeling her buttcheeks getting spread wide apart to welcome the bulbous spear-tipped head over into the ring of her tight-looking anus.

'Hehe, is he going to eat me or fuck me? This thrill makes you appreciate being alive after all.' Didi thought to himself, watching him lick his lips and feel his fingers grip both sides of her waist before pulling her onto his long spear-like penis, sheathing it inside of her dry rectal cavity one inch at a time. The girl clenched her teeth, feeling her fingers curling up along the ground making clumps of dirt build up between them. She felt the pain of having her anus stretch wider apart, clutching tightly around the surface of his cock while it slowly plunged into her buttocks taking the breath out of her lungs like so.

"Uuaaagggnhhh! Ahh! Ooh yeah! Ream me hard, you big green-skinned bastard!~" She cried out when feeling his length pushing open more of her anus in an oddly pleasurable yet painful manner. She could feel her creamy buttocks pushing up into his waist the more he sheathed his length into her body.

Letting out another loud exhale of breath then panting hotly with growing desire, she felt his finger clutching her waist tightly while grinding his crotch directly into her ass, knowing that it was painful for her. Still, Didi found it oddly sensational, making her anus swallow up more of his cock while clutching it as tight as possible. She let out another labored howl and started breathing even more harshly, struggling to adjust to having what is essentially a long, thin, log of sturdy wood jammed up her asshole.

"Ohhhh yeah! Plow that wrench, M'lord! Make her crave Goblin dick for all eternity!" One of the Goblins called out, pumping his fists into the air and bringing that infectious enthusiasm to the others as they did this name. Many more of the Goblin brotherhood were excitedly choking their dicks to the sight of Goblin King's thick shaft burrowing deeply into Didi's ass in doggy style position.

"Ggghhhh! That's the plan, boys! Heh heh heh heh!~" Krull laughed, watching the girl pant tiredly as she struggled to adjust the pained pleasurable sensation she was feeling by having his cock shoved right up into her bowels. She wriggled her rear gingerly into his waist, enjoying the flavor of spice that was this painful yet stimulating form of sexual congress.

Didi clenched her teeth tightly and wondered if she was just really receiving an arm deep into her ass. Considering the size of the Goblin King's prick she knew that assessment was not too far from the truth nor exaggeration. Huffing hotly some more with a face getting redder by the second, Didi felt the starving sensation with her body as more pleasure threatened to take hold and override the pain. She started barreling down against his hips, making her buttocks push into his waist, feeling more of his widened shaft begin hollowing out the rest of her ass until she got to the hilt.

“Ggghhhhhh! Ohhhh....did you shove a tree trunk in me or what? Uhhhh!" She howled loudly yet again, keeping a strained smile on her face as she struggled to adjust taking in Krull's thick and mighty cock directly into the entirety of her anal cavity.

She started wriggling her buttocks some more, feeling the man-monster hybrid growl with rising ecstasy as she pushed herself further into his waist. This was as much a competition as it was a battle of attrition making the sensation of grandiose euphoria beginning mending with a bit of pain. It gave her a sense of her excitement alright, having this monster's thick and hard member hollowing out her buttocks like so. Hanging her head lowly and breathing hard to adjust, Didi felt Krull's hands reaching down along her smooth slender backside reaching for her hair and grabbing it thoroughly into his gnarly green fingers.

"Gghk! H-Hey...watch the hair...!" She yelled out and Krull simply ignored her entirely. She saw him keeping a smile on his gnarly lips as he used the grip on her mane of dark hair to make it so that the girl would push even further onto his cock, not like she wasn't hilt-deep already though.

"Mnng! S-S-soooo good and tight! Mmmph! You've got the ass of a God alright. It feels very snug inside of your rear, woman, I think that you enjoy the pleasure of having your butthole reamed by thick Goblin cock. You were certainly moaning a fair bit before when I started spanking you and working your ass raw after all." Krull cackled, feeling giddy at the feeling of Didi's anus clenching tight around in a pleasurably warm vice of soft flesh.

She wriggled herself a bit before fully immersing her body onto his dick just out of pure want. She was now feeling his pelvis giving it to her buttocks by slamming himself into her cheeks, beginning to bottom out of her ass in a steadily-increasing tempo.

"Nngghhhn! H-holy...crap...yes....! Aankh...! Show me why they call you 'King', your majesty....! Otherwise, I won't be the least bit impressed by you." She teased knowing full well what kind of spark it'd incite inside of the proud Goblin King as he began rowing himself into her waist even faster. 'Oooohhh! that's the ticket! It feels like my asshole is being hollowed out by an actual small arm! Aaaaghh! It just goes to show you far pride will carry you alright.'

Krull had begun rowing his pelvis deeply into Didi's ass, feeling each throbbing inch of his green pulsating shaft burrow into her buttocks like so. He made sure her waist stayed glued to his pelvis, bottoming out of her with ever-incessant thrust making his and pelvis collide in a series of body-slapping coitus. A series of hot breathy moans and sounds of bodily flesh slapping into each other echoed throughout the cave in a constant musical cacophony of sexual splendor. Didi remained on all fours, clutching her hands tightly on the ground, feeling each hard push of his sausage burrow swiftly into her ass to the very rim of her pelvic muscle. Her body swayed about in back and forth motion with her cheeks colliding voraciously into Krull's crotch, picking up the pace until he squeezed one-half of her buttcheeks making her mewl sensationally while tossing her head backward.

"Aaaahhhh!" She cried out and saw that Krull was grinning from ear to ear again, keeping his waist slamming forward into her body like a wild animal. The sight of the girl's cheeks squeezing into his waist was one thing, but seeing the 'Great' God of Death whimper like a cat-in-heat was a treasure in of itself entirely. 'Aaaahhhh! That thing is screwing up the inside of my ass! I...I love it!'

"Hnhh..nngh..nngh..nghhh....! How do you like it now, you filthy little bitch?! Are you getting that turned on to the Goblin King ramming your insides?" Krull asked with uproarious laughter, making the effect contagious with his Goblin minions all chiming in and belittling Didi for enjoying herself so much. Of course, they were still masturbating to the sight of her body rowing back and forth into their King's waist. Krull was slamming faster and harder into her buttocks making her quiver in ecstasy for she was loudly moaning underneath her breath with her mouth remaining agape in a wide-open circle.

She was losing this 'Bet' between herself and Krull alright, the woman was simply too brand new to the art of sexual ecstasy and he was making her turn into a puddle of wanton needs. She struggled to stay on all fours, trying not to lose composure at all while he continued bottoming out of her ass like so, making her booty jiggle and shake nearly nonstop.

"Gghhkk...nngh......aaahhh....! Oohh yeah! Is......is that all you got, Krull? Because I haven't come yet, you know! Oooohhhh!" She cried out while looking back over her shoulder at him, seeing a grimace turn into another crooked smile as he brought a hand up only to slam it down across the surface of her ass!

*Smack!*

"Mmmnggghhh!~" Didi whimpered when she felt the Goblin King's right hand come down hard across her cheeks. One hard slap of his pam made them wriggle and cause her skin to blemish just a bit with the color red. This nearly made her shut up by causing her to squeal ever-so-loudly with mincing euphoria!

"Hoooo! Again, O Great Goblin King! I could barely feel it at that time, also shouldn't you be talking to me like I'm going to be one of your broodmares? Maybe you're getting soft and falling in love with me?" Didi challenged, making many of the Goblins grab their cheeks in surprise and watched Krull's brow twitch slightly as he started spanking her ass even more as a result!

"Alright then! Have at it, you little kink freak!" He called out and slapped his hand across her ass again making her cheeks wriggle and become reddened even more. This promptly shut her up, yet it also made her insides twist pleasurably as her pussy glistened with newly discovered arousal. She liked that he got provoked by such a tame insult to his ego, but she really only did it just to feel him slapping her ass even more. The thought of getting abused so roughly turned her on like nothing else.

*Smack!*

"Aaaahhhh!~" She whimpered loudly with her head tilting to the side while her body continued to shake to Krull's thrusting.

*Smack! Smack...! Smack, smack, smack!*

"Aaaggghhh.......!" She howled yet again and felt the sting of her butt cheeks begin to distract her with pain, ironically furthering her sense of depraved excitement.

"Heh Heh heh, looks like you like being abused like a filthy little whore, pet!" Krull shouted with a depraved smile on his face. He brought his right hand over to the back of Didi's skull and forced it down upon her head causing her stature to crumble so that her face pressed into the ground before her.

His waist started slamming into her ass more loudly with thunderous echoes caused by slaps of skin reverberating between their bodies. He could hear the woman squealing loudly into the dirt while feeling her face getting nudged into the filthy surface from the sides of her right cheek. Her buttocks bounced more voraciously in a constant of pressing her cheeks firmly into Krull's waist. Feeling such doughy pleasures of her ass bouncing against his frame so wildly was giving the Goblin King's cock a very heightened state of sensation. He was feeling ready to cum.

Just then, he heard Didi call out to him from underneath his hand.

"Mhm...mhm...mhmmm! Mooooore! I want it harder and rougher than what you're giving me, Krull! Treat me like I'm your bitch already!" Didi called out to him as though taunting him once again, though in truth she simply got off on the rough abuse of her body like before. From having her breast getting gently gnawed on to feeling the sting of his claw marks around her waist, Teleute found that she loved the rough treatment, it made her feel alive in a purely unironic way.

"Gggrlll, alright then, have it your way, you depraved Goddess!" He barked back to her and raised his left hand upright, ready to slap it across her ass in the hardest spank he could deliver.

*SMACK!*

A small shockwave of impact came out from the reddened cheeks of Didi's ass, making her shiver salaciously and roll her head around mewling wildly with pleasure. The other Goblins huddled around them got off to the cries she was making and saw their King continue to slap her ass with his hand while also bottoming out of it like a pussy.

*Smack!...Smack...smack..smack...smack!*

"Uuaaagghh! Uuughh! Aaaagghhh! Ooohh yeah!~" She cried out while her body continued to undulate along the Goblin King's waist, rolling herself around his pelvis she felt him beginning to hammer into her anus even faster with her sex clamping up, ready to cum on short notice. 

A few more blows to her buttocks followed making her wail loudly from underneath her breath as she bit down upon her lips in a coy eye-rolling smile of euphoria. Despite that Didi felt the stinging tenderness of her ass bother her somewhat, she still wriggled her cheeks into his sundering pelvis, mating with Krull as though she were an animal in heat. Some of the Goblins here and there all over got off to the sight of her rutting wildly against his waist, a few of them even wound up ejaculating early as a result. Didi continued to groan and huff loudly with her head rising back up off the ground, her mouth hung open while she felt her sphincter clenching tightly around Krull's length, feeling him groan like a monster until she felt his cock swell up with ejaculation.

"Uuunnggghh!~ Here it comes! A nice thick anal creampie for the degenerate God of Death! Mmngghh!" Krull announced with a loud yell and drew back his hips only to slam it into her ass one final time in the hardest thrust he could muster!

A loud impact followed and Didi felt his cock swelling up like a vein, feeling thick amounts of sperm flowing out from the tip of his elongated monster's penis, filling up her bowels in thick blasts of Goblin sperm! She felt every blast of it flow into her asshole, filling up her bowels while she clenched more cum out from his cock with her orgasm. Moaning deliriously while rutting against his waist, Didi rode out the rest of her climax much to the enjoyment of the Goblin audience watching and jerking off at the same time.

"Nnnngh! Ah.....!~" She cried out and felt some of Krull's sperm begin seeping out from her gaping orifice, feeling more and more pump into her until there was a puddle resting between her legs.

The King groaned loudly to himself and ran his tongue across his lips, rutting his pelvis into her one last time before pulling himself back. With a slick splotch of semen and moisture, he pulled out of Didi's gaping asshole releasing a thick pouring of cum oozing out of it as she rested with her face down on the ground. She was breathing intensely as though she had just run a marathon around the cave. Krull admired his handiwork for a moment while gesturing for his Goblin audience, a roughshod number of over several dozen of them, to leave their posts and 'Join in' on the fun.

"Get her while she's hot, boys, this depraved woman will take any Goblin cock she wants now. I have a feeling she's acquired a taste for it seeing as how she's been moaning nonstop since we started, like a bitch in heat. Go and take her, and have plenty of fun while you're at it." He called out to his minions and heard all of them cheering out for their king, many of them had removed their hands from their cocks and started scurrying down towards Didi's crumbled form with erections in hand and manic grins on their faces.

"Whooo yeah! Finally, we're getting to fuck this raunchy girl! I've been feeling blue-balled all this time, ya know!" One random Goblin said as he arrived in front of Didi's face, seeing her shakily raise herself up on all fours again only to receive a cock pushing against the surface of her lips. "No more waiting! I want to feel your mouth around my dick, woman!"

*Schlup!*

"Mmmhop!" Didi mouthed in surprise with eyes opening a bit wide in shock, she felt a thick elongated penis slipping in past her glossy lips and forcing itself down into her throat like so. Taming her gag reflex again she carefully sealed her mouth tightly around the basin of this particular Goblin's cock as she was forced onto her backside!

"Mhhmmhm...! *Mmhpphh...gghh!*" She moaned and muffled around his length, feeling his little hands grab the sides of her head and begin bucking himself wildly into her mouth directly from above. Moaning loudly with his head tossing backward the Goblin howled in pleasure, feeling Didi's vortex of a mouth swallow his cock and suck hard on it just out of pure reflex and instinct.

"H-hey! Hold on, asshole! Let us have a go around, don't just hog her to yourself!" A random Goblin, one of many that were now gathering around the woman's body, called out as she placed himself underneath her bottom, mustering all the strength he could to lift her ass into the air causing Didi's legs to dangle skyward.

He grabbed his length and shoved it directly into her gaping buttocks, feeling the warm cum-spackled insides of her asshole wrapping tightly around his meat like so.

"Ooooh! Oooh yeah! This is what I'm talking about! Unngh!" He growled with pleasure while feeling the warm sperm-coated pocket of her insides wrap snugly around his prick. He wasted no time in bucking into Didi's buttocks while another one of his brethren simply mounted her stomach next, guiding his long turgid cock down into her pussy with a slip of his pelvis!

*Schlup!*

Didi wound up moaning loudly from underneath the waist of the Goblin face-fucking her and felt a pair of them each putting themselves in her hands, making her fingers wrap tightly around their dicks in an attempt to jerk themselves off using her fingers. She didn't need to be told or even asked, instead, she grabbed them both firmly into her palms and started pumping them back and forth making the pair grab their heads in blind euphoria.

"Nnnghh! Oooh! So good! This is way better than jerking ourselves off!" One of them said, he had his cock firmly within her right hand and enjoyed the feeling of her smooth palms gliding up and down his shaft while the other pumped his waist into her left.

"Got that right! Oh....yeah! Why didn't we get to do this sooner!?" He cried out leaving a drooling expression on his face as the woman continued pumping them both with ever-increasing passion, making them feel ready to cum already. 

Another pair of Goblins attach themselves to her tits with one of them swallowing a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it like a baby while the other simply gnawed onto her tit the same way Krull had done before. Upon feeling the latter and the former attacking her at the same time, Didi's mind reeled with sensational ecstasy, making her mouth moan loudly and causing her body to tremble with ever-increasing pleasure.

"Mmmmngghh!~" She moaned underneath the Goblin face-fucking her mouth, she started bobbing her head more frantically into his waist, feeling his cock plunging faster down her throat with balls slapping against her skin.

She was still so very distracted by the myriad of sensations such as feeling one Gobbo fuck her pussy raw from a reverse position, and feeling the other bucking frantically into her ass after their leader had just got done plundering it. All over and around her body was being used by a plethora of Goblin minions as their fuck toy. Didi, or rather Teleute, was greatly enjoying the depravity while they had their way with her body.

*Schupp..schupp..schlupp...schlup..schlupp!*

She worked her face into the top one's pelvis, feeling him wriggle his short body enthusiastically onto her jaw as an animal possessed. All over her body, she felt varying points of pleasure and sensation that was making her dizzy the longer it went on. From stroking the two Goblin cocks in each of her hands to squeezing them between her fingers and diddling their bloated hairy sacks of balls causing them no end of pleasure. Didi was fast-becoming an expert in multitasking alright, even while reeling from the sensation of becoming double-stuffed by the two Goblin Minions rutting into her ass and pussy simultaneously like a pair of maniacs.

"Nnh....nnh..nhh.nnhhhh! Ooh yeah! I don't care if my liege's cum is still inside of her booty, I'm fucking this woman's ass all I want!" The one bottoming out of her buttocks howled with delight, making a goofy face.

"Ughhh! You said it! Hoooo! I cannot get enough of this woman's cunt, she's as tight as they come and we've had leftovers from when our king took women before. She's...nghh...in a class all her own! I can feel her pussy muscles beginning to stroke me harder the more I bounce into her body like this!" The top one that had been vigorously pounding her sex said while chortling goofily with delight.

He could feel every tug of Didi's pussy begin milking him for orgasm, the various sounds of sexual coitus echoed all over with every Goblin Minion that had gathered around her body porking into her like mice knobbing on a single piece of cheese. Didi worked her first 'CUstomer' with her mouth just a bit more, eventually feeling his shaft beginning to swell with orgasm just before he cums.

"Nghhhh! Ahhh...! Drink it all down, you bitch! Mmmhhh!" He grunted loudly and slammed his disgusting green pelvis into her face one last time before feeling the rush of semen pour out into her throat like so!

*Sprrttt! Spllt..spllt..spllllt..sprrtt! Spprrtt..spprttt!*

The Goblin growled loudly with teeth clenched, feeling every ounce of sperm leaving his balls only to get swallowed down into Didi's throat like a whirlpool. She closed her eyes and started swallowing every last ounce of semen, draining this one little grunt dry until he fainted and keeled over with a manic grin plastered on his face.

With a wet pop of saliva, she opened her lips wide letting a cum bubble gush out with an intake of her breath.

"Ah...! Delicious.~" She said while licking her lips clean only to feel a faceful of Gobblin cum start rushing out from the pair of minions she was currently stroking off. She felt each of their dicks stiffen and twitch sporadically, coating her face, neck, and some on her chest with a multitude of sperm ropes while they groan.

Both Goblins felt their hips buck repeatedly into her hands, feeling Didi's fingers continue squeezing them as they jerked them lengths for more cum to come rushing out. Like milking a Cow's udders, she drained each of the boys dry leaving them wearing the same goofy expression as the one who came inside of her mouth moments ago. As predicted, they keeled over to the sides, spent and out of commission, leaving her only to the two Goblins knobbing on her breasts while the other two continued rutting into her rim making frequent slapping noises echo out whilst Didi feels the hollowing of her pussy and asshole continue for a bit longer.

"Nnghh! Aaahhh....oohhhh...yess! Nngghhh! Fuck me, you little green runts! Oohhh...fuck me like I'm a piece of meat!" She cried out, biting down on her bottom lip and feeling the Goblins rut into her body even faster as per her request.

Krull watched everything with a wide sinister smile on her face, anticipating that the girl was indeed breaking down in terms of humanity and willpower if she hadn't lost those two already. He watched his little minions continue porking their short green bodies into her frame like a pair of rabid horny animals and eventually heard Didi cry out with elation as she came hard! Her body thrashed about, making them wriggle nearly knocking the remaining four Goblins off her body while the other two kept feeding on her tits as if she were a broodmare. The two goblins feverishly pounding against her body eventually came hard themselves, they pulled themselves back to the tip then drove every thick turgid inch of their elongated cocks directly into Didi's cervix and asshole respectively before cumming!

*Splltt! Splltt! Sppltt!*

"Mmnnghhh!" Didi whimpered crazily in euphoric delight, she was feeling a double-blasting of cum filling up each of her holes making her feel the warmth of sperm flooding out of her body.

"Augghh! S-so good! Ooh yeah! This wrench is going to be having our babies alright! I can't wait to fuck her while she's packing a bloated belly!" The one Goblin who had been unloading into her snatch gushed out with a manic grin on his face.

As soon as Didi heard the word 'Babies' her mind flashed forward to yet another degenerate fantasy of being heavily pregnant with Goblin offspring waiting to pop out. She pictured herself kneeling at Krull's throne, sporting a swollen nine-month belly filled with little Goblin bastards just waiting to pop out. In her fantasy she had a manic grin of purely depravity and euphoria written on her face, one such expression was mirroring itself into reality while Didi was experiencing yet another climax already.

"Don't give me that fantasy if you don't me cuummiiiinnng! Ggyaaahhh!~" She cried out, throwing back her head as the two Goblins continue to empty their reserves of sperm deep into the woman's bowels and uterus.

Didi clutched her fingers tightly into the ground, practically smothering one unfortunate Goblin's face into her breasts to the point he was suffocating until he passed out. Her body thrashed about more with buttocks swaying and jiggling amidst the ongoing coitus between herself and the two Goblins who just now finished unloading inside of her entirely. Once they were done, each one that had been currently fucking a part of Didi's body, or just even using her hands to jerk themselves off had been spent, leaving her in a huddle of barely conscious goblins and a shallow pool of sperm oozing out of her pussy.

"Huh? Is that it? C'mon! I want more already! You green little boys still have me for...a few more hours, ya know." She called out to them all, as though challenging them to a fight. Then, she hunched herself up and raised her ass in the air with hands reaching back to pull open the folds of her sex.

Out came Goblin sperm thickly oozing out of her pussy, further enticing the remaining several dozen or so of the ones remaining. Krull watched in amusement and gave a signal to his cohorts to go over and ravish the woman into a stupor, he wondered just how long she could hold out against his horde of loyal minions.

"You heard her, boys, go wreck that wanton slut for the rest of the day! She's not going anywhere!" He barked out and much to Didi's delight she saw a stampede of horny green little freaks with cone-like dicks oozing cum, ready to fuck her raw all day long.

Truth be told, she only had so many hours left until her time was up, but for once Didi found something worthwhile to spend all that doing.

"Mmnnh, oh yeah....come and get me, fellas. Let's see if you can give me as much pleasure as your boss, although I'm not expecting much.~" She teased, angering a few of them into latching onto her breasts with their crooked teeth, causing her to wail euphorically with a smile.

Didi bit down on her bottom lip as she enjoyed the mild pain of the pair of Goblins gnawing on her tits, they were mainly sucking on them like babies, but still, the feeling of pain excited her to no end. One by one they all lined up around her body, lifting her legs and positioning her onto her side so that more than one of them could push into every hole of her body.

With a series of squelching sounds, insertions, and blissful wails of euphoria coming out of Didi's mouth, the Goblins all pushed into every hole of her body at once. Two of them managed to worm their cocks together into her ass at the same time, while one simply hung off of her waist shoving his member deep into her sperm-coated depths. Another pushed himself into her mouth, sheathing his long turgid phallus directly into her esophagus and choking her in a nearly stifling way. The two Goblins still gnawing on her tits, fed on them even more, nibbling on her nipples and causing Didi to squeal loudly into the hips of the one that's on her mouth.

"Mmmmbbhpp!~" She moaned languidly as they began rutting into her body in a random sequence, all of them pushing their cocks into every orifice of her frame like they were mice feeding on a piece of cheese. "Yess! Yes! This is what it means to feel alive! This is what I've been waiting for...aaaaahhhh!~'

Little by little the depravity of being the sex toy and broodmare begin to override every other rational thought inside of Didi's head. Krull watched as, for hours on end, she took handfuls of his Goblin horde at a time like an obedient bitch in heat. Didi repeatedly swallowed cum that pumped down her throat without every throwing, felt the incessant poundings of every Goblin cock in the cave pounding away into her sphincter and her cervix!

"Aagghh!....aahh...aahh..aahh! C-cmon, you little wimps! I can barely feel anything...aaghh!~" Didi taunted them, making each Goblin rut their pelvises into ehr body even faster out of spite.

This ironically proved to be in line with Didi's planning, she liked it rough and found masochistic pleasure in their violence-fueled frenzy.

"Nngh...that's it, you human whore! Mmnghh! I bet you like that we'll treat you like a pet, don't you?" One said while he was still pounding away into her ass, causing it to ripple and squeeze his length deeper into her insides.

Didi immediately bristled up with a shudder and wound up squeezing her sex around the one Goblin ravenously bottoming out of her pussy while clinging to her waist. She said nothing and simply whimpered salaciously in pleasure while the Goblin minion that had stuffed her mouth full of cock, pushed it back into her mouth while holding tightly onto her head.

"Mmnghh! Oooooo yeah! She's sucking me off harder than a Banshee right now! Uugnh! It's like she's trying to pull my dick off of my body too!" He grunted, feeling the intense suction of Didi's mouth swallowing his phallus in a rather intense vacuum-like way.

*Schluupp...schluupp..sclhupp..schluuppp..! Schup..schup..schup..schup!*

"Eeeeghh! Help me! I think she's trying to bite my dick off!" That one Goblin complained again, making the others laugh while the one pounding her ass brought his hand down upon Didi's rear, making her cheeks shake and causing the woman to squirm excitedly with pleasure.

"Mmmnnghh! *More!*" She mouthed, keeping her suction going and making the Goblin on her face go slack due to nearly dying of pleasure, thankfully his erection remained intact and was currently being slobbered on all of Didi's mouth.

"Heh, you got it, you kinky depraved whore!" The Goblin bottoming out of her ass chuckled and brought his hand down across her cheeks again, spanking her raw and making her wince and shudder even more as they continued

Over and over again she felt thick dribbles of cum leak out of her body while she remained either on her side, her back, or on all fours receiving the phallic 'Might' of every Goblin within the entire cave area. All while her eyes remained rolled up into her sockets, no longer was she thinking about her fate within this body, but a deep subconscious part of her knew what had to be done once she became 'Teleute' again.

Time went by and the woman became more of a masochist since plenty of the Goblins were still rough on her body. Between digging their disgusting gnarled nails into her flesh to biting gently around her neck and her titties, Didi learned to associate the pain with absolute pleasure. It had gotten her off plenty of times. The Goblins even took advice from Krull on best to 'Treat' her body, they took turns slapping her ass raw and causing her sex to quake with euphoria the harder they did it.

Eventually, things got even spicier with the arrival, and summoning of some of the giant spider mounts the Goblins used to capture her in the first place. Didi was left in the middle of the floor with sperm oozing out of her ass, pussy, and mouth, with plenty covering her chest when she saw one the size of a cart scurry over to her readily. The Spider that approached her was dark and colored brown, with a large phallic appendage protruding out from its sac underneath, aiming at Didi in a curved erectile fashion.

"Get on your front and stick your ass out at it, be sure to wriggle it a little bit to get him excited. It's how these Spiders mate, after all, normally these bastards lay eggs, but Giant ones are like mammals in that they fuck like animals with other spiders to produce them. This one is a male so he'll be able to give you a big healthy dose of sperm straight into your body. Enjoy, heh heh heh." Krull chuckled and Didi felt compelled to obey.

"Uhh, he's a big guy, huh?" She nervously replied when seeing such a terrifying creature up close, but seeing what it was packing made Didi's body feel eager with arousal to try it out anyway. She wasn't against getting nailed by a large Spider creature, but she wasn't exactly hype for it either. In any case, she couldn't show weakness to the Goblins by cowering now and thus, put on an act.

"I bet he'll be a better lay than all your little Goblin cronies, emphasis on 'Little' by the way.~" Didi giggled, upsetting some of the other Goblin minions, making plenty of them deny her claim that they're small by grabbing their cocks and stretching them completely.

"I'm more hung than any human man, you little bitch!" One of them barked out, making her laugh a little bit more as she felt the unnerving arousal for the Spider creature begin to take over her body.

Gulping down her slight nervousness, Didi turned around and got on all fours, leaving her top resting against the dirty ground. She raised her ass up high like a dog, wiggling her voluptuous rear at the large insectoid creature enticingly. The Spider's many eyes watched her ass shake back and forth at it, showcasing her cum-oozing pussy at it and making it become 'hungry' for mating.

"Come and get it.~ Let's see what you got, big boy." Didi released, making it gurgle as he crawled up to place itself above her body. Its large phallus, which resembled a pair of elongated barbed pink-colored dicks, hovered directly above her waiting snatch.

She reached back and spread open her pussy allowing it a wider entry point. The large Spider gurgled again and hunched it's eight long legs down so that it's thick-looking cock plunged straight into Didi's pussy in one go!

*Squelch!*

"Hnggghhh! Aaahh......!~" SHe cried out in partial pain and partial ecstasy, feeling her sex widen as it wrapped tightly around its thick barbed penis. It sunk itself into her velvet insides, furthering the feeling she was getting, her pussy gushes around it and her eyes started slowly rolling up to her eye sockets with a wide smile appearing on her face. It was feeling just that good for her. "Ugh..aaaaahhh! Oohhh...yess! Fuck me already!"

As if it understood her, the Spider started humping it's large insectoid body above Didi's ass, pumping it's hind against her rear as it repeatedly violated her slick tight pussy with its cock. In and out the large pink mass pulled out of her quim, only to dive itself back into her insides yet again. Her pussy gushed nectar all over it, it's barbed penis stimulated the insides of her body making it the most pleasurable experience by far, outside of Krull's long cock piercing her the walls of her womb.

Didi growled with ecstasy and raked her nails across the ground, grinning from ear to ear as iit fucked her in a diligent manner. It's hind body swung back and forth tirelessly, fucking her with powerful thrusts that made her body writhe along the ground. Amidst the pleasure of this mind-boggling experience, Did was aware she only had about five to four hours left to 'Live', she wanted every moment to be spent enjoying these sensations.

"Aaahh...ahh..ahh..ahh..aahhaaahh!~" She wailed out in ecstasy while the Goblins all around watched the beast mate with her nonstop. Thumping its body heavily into her frame, the large creature could feel its thick appendage throbbing readily for ejaculation. It's large form wriggled wildly back and forth while it hisses loudly and hunched itself lower over Didi's body. It was making sure the entirety of its phallus sunk into her quim, into her very womb, plunging voraciously back into her sex in a tireless fashion.

*Hhhssssss!!*

This carried on for at least a couple of hours more, Didi had come at least several more times during each round the Spider fucked itself into her sex. Eventually, he came, it hissed loudly and felt it's phallus throb before sending a thick torrent of sperm straight into her pussy right after. Didi's eyes went wide and sparkled in euphoric delight, she grinned maniacally as she felt the dick swell up inside her before spewing thick streams of seed straight into her babymaker!

*Sppltt..sppllt..spllt..splltt!*

She shuddered explicitly in climax again, feeling the depraved pleasure she derided from that fucking to be further 'conditioned' into loving the depravity of it all. Krull knew this and figured she was breaking soon, making her closer to becoming his once and for all. The Spider gurgled again and pulled out of her pussy, leaving a thick gout of sperm bubbling out of it like maple syrup. Krull gestured for it to go away, then got up onto his feet, sauntering over to Didi's prone form ready to really fuck her raw and breed the depraved woman thoroughly before her time expired.

Gesturing his Goblin minions to stay away, for the time being, he grabbed the woman roughly from her hips then guided her over to a wooden platform with ankle and wrist restraints attached to it. It was stationed nearby among a plethora of other equipment the Goblins liked to use on their captured prisoners, but for Krull, it was a perfect way to break Didi's mind into worshipping him.

"Come along, you little minx. I have a special surprise for you right over here. There we are, now lay down on this and be ready to spread those perfect legs far and wide apart for me. I'm going to enjoy plowing you until you're carrying a swollen stomach full of my sperm, O great Goddess. Heh heh heh.~" Krull explained and saw Didi eagerly get onto the platform, waiting for him to do his thing.

Krull wasted no time in binding her wrists into the leather and metal restraints, tightening them, then reached down to pull her legs up high over by her head, making her body hunch upward with her rim sticking out readily. There were the additional restraints attached to the wrist ones, making it so that he could bind the woman's ankles to both, causing her legs and arms to remain spread out and upturned for full exposure.

*Splotch!*

A thick blob of sperm came spilling out of Didi's quim, making Krull lick his lips seductively before planting his feet down upon the sides of the platform, ready to fuck her into oblivion.

"F-fuck me already.....! Please!~" She begged and saw stars in her eyes when seeing Krull's elongated monster of a penis hovering directly above her waiting snatch next.

with a grin on his face and sperm oozing out from the head of his dick, he pushed down into the woman's sex, filling up the entrance with his cock-head then sliding the rest on inside until he reached down perfectly into her waiting cervix!

*Schlupp!*

"Eeeaaaaaaghhhhh!! Yess, yes,yes,yes,yessssss! Aaaagh!" She cried out with her face rolling upward, eyes wide and mouth was smiling in an open smile with her tongue rolling out.

"Nghhhh! Ohh yeahh! Uungh! Nothing like taking in a new breeding sow through Mother Nature's favored position of Mating Press! Haa ha ha haha! Look at your face! You're enjoying this!" Krull cackled maniacally as he felt the squishy insides of Didi's pussy immediately contract around his penis as he started bucking rampantly into her body from above.

He had planted his feet down onto the sides of her platform, just outside of her very hips so that he could keep her soft upper thighs and her buttocks meshing into his groin from below. The Goblin minions watched with glee and envy as their boss's bloated green balls slapped voraciously into Didi's upturned frame from atop the table. The woman's soft pink body squirmed and wriggled underneath his highly masculine frame, feeling the sundering spear that was his massive penis sink into her sex repeatedly like so. Krull took extra joy in driving himself down into her pussy like a frisky animal or beast, he was feeling her sperm-stuffed womb gushing out all over his prick making messes of the white gunk spill out onto the platform beneath him.

"Unngh..ngh..nghh..nngh..nghhng! *Rroarrrrrss!*" He howled like an animal and pounded away into Didi's frame relentlessly, feeling her wriggle and squirm with euphoric delight as she felt him pound away, keeping his iron-like claws hooked around her neck entirely.

"Hhaah....aahh....! Please...kiss me!~" She offered with mouth agape and eyes contorted into a look of euphoric frenzy. Krull was all too happy to oblige her and leaned down onto her head, sticking his grotesque tongue down her throat and swiveling around inside of it, causing Didi no end of pleasure to be had. She wanted to hold her arms around his built frame, but couldn't because of the restraints.

*Sllpllp..sllpr..sllrpp..sllprr!*

Their tongues intermingled with each other salaciously, Didi was feeling her 'Time' ebb away little by little, but her mind was only focused on feeling pleasure from her new 'Master' fucking her from above. Little did she know that by connecting with Krull's lips so early until her 'Time', she managed to transmit the knowledge of her true name into his brain.

'Teleute, I am Teleute of the Endless.'

'Heh, so that's her name, well then.....congratulations on being broken into a loving breeding slave, Teleute. Heh heh heh.' Krull thought to himself as he waggled his tongue around the corners of her Didi's mouth until they eventually came together nearly fifteen minutes later.

"Nnghh! Nnghh! Nngghhh! Ooohhh..here it come! Accept my seed, bitch!~" Krull growled and slammed his waist down upon Didi's upturned body, sheathing every inch of his large cock into her babymaker creating a protrusion from inside of her stomach when he came! He growled like an animal and sent thick blasts of seed straight into her pussy to the point of overflow again.

*Splltt..sppllt..sppltt..sppltt..sppltt!*

"Aaaaaahhhh! Yes..yes,yes,yes,yes!~ Nnghhh!" Didi howled out in ecstasy and officially became 'Bound' to Krull's will after being sexually broken into by him. Such a cosmic rule was that Higher Beings, should they ever break to a lesser one like Goblins or humans, will forever be bound to them. Thus, Didi truly became a Goblin cock hungry slut eager to spread her legs for breeding.

Krull grunted a few more times and let out the last few spurts of sperm into her gaping quim before pulling himself off of her. He looked to his Goblin horde, seeing many of them with dicks being held out at the ready for their turns and with eager smiles on their faces. With a grin, he released Didi from her binds and let her roll gently onto the floor in front of them.

"Have at her, boys. She's all yours for however long she has left. Go to town.~" He announced, making many of them cheer with a celebration before rushing over to the cum-craving woman filled to the brim with sperm.

Didi saw them all coming towards her, faintly smiling in a mind-broken trance, feeling eager to feel them driving their cocks back into her body and treat her like a thing once more.

'That's it...come to Mama.~'

Moans and screams combined with the messy sounds of flesh smacking against flesh continued for many, many hours onwards until Didi's time came to an end. Her body faded from existence shortly after laying in a pool of Goblin seed, bearing many bite marks and scratches as well as looking positively depraved with an ahegao smile on her face. After the last 'Pop' of sperm gushing out of her quim, her body suddenly vanished, meaning that her time as a human officially 'Died', for lack of a better word.

******

Somewhere within the blackness of the Ether, the very spaciousness of the afterlife, Didi, as her human self looked across from her to see her original form of Teleute the Endless. She was a mirror reflection of herself, albeit with pitch-black hair styled messily and bone-white pale skin on top of it. She had dark make-up over her lips and eyelashes, making her appear as a mystic beauty when it was simply being called 'Goth' theme in modern language. Normally she had her leather black jacket as well as a pair of black jeans with boots, but Teleute was naked as can be with her body perfectly matching Didi's since she was her original incarnation.Didi came to a choice as the 'Destiny' of merging back with her old self and governing the Dead came to mind. With a crooked lop-sided smile on her face, she walked over to herself, ready to fuse back into one entity again and be 'Reborn' in a sense. The only difference is she had a different idea in mind this time around.

"Here I come, Krull darling. He he.~"

*****

Back in the Goblin cave...

Krull and all of his subjects, the ones that were still conscious and not entirely spent, looked around wondering about the disappearance of their prized nymphomaniac.

"H-Hey! Hey! Where is she now?! I was just about to have my second wind and go at it with her ass again until she flickered away! This is so unfair...!" One random Goblin said, feeling his cock begin softening like an overly long noodle, giving him the 'Blue-balled' treatment.

"Yeah! Did she.....die on us or something? If that's the case then how the hell did her body disappear like that?" Another one said while Krull stood up from his throne, ready to address his minions and silence their worries and concerns knowing full well that he had won the bet.

'She was screaming out in sexual ecstasy even towards the end, not only did she not bite back and say she was unsatisfied, but that woman was taken care of in both mind and body by all of us. Namely me above all else, but now...I do wonder if she'll be coming back to us.' He thought to himself silently and much to his surprise they all saw a faint flash of light erupt in the middle of their cavern in front of them!

The Minions all over had to shield their eyes from the light, many of them were wondering what the hell it could be, but Krull knew better and smiled with a twisted grin on his face. The moment it started dying down he was seeing the naked form of 'Didi' once again, only this time her skin was as bone and with dark makeup around her lips and black eyeshadow above her eyes. Her hair was largely the same except pitch black instead of chestnut brown, but he knew that she was internally the same as before she 'Died' judging by the look of carnal hunger written on her face. She was now filled with only bottomless lust and a sheer taste for depravity for all that was in front of her.

"Miss me, Goblin King? Fu fu fu fu.~" Teleute greeted and brought her hands back behind her head to start pushing out her chest in a provocative manner. this incited plenty of jeers and howls from the Goblin minions all around while Krull simply looked on in appreciation before seating himself back down onto his chair. He had a triumphant smile on his face and watched as 'Did' as she was formerly called, ran her hands down her naked hips strutting her highly sexual naked body like a whore.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, you filthy whore. I won the bet. You wound up loving everything me and my Goblin minions gave you, so much that you returned to life in a fresh new ivory-colored body. I've gotta say; ice.~" He licked his lips salaciously and once again admired Didi's freshly naked frame in all its pristine light-skinned glory.

She had the same curves and shape as her original self, only with the cosmetic benefit of having bone-white skin and pitch-black hair. He secretly hoped that she was a virgin all over again, is that she was 'Reborn' in a sense, but he was glad to have her back regardless. It was obvious she was broken-in mentally with a craven desire for Goblin cock and it looked like was time to breed her stupid and leave her begging for more.

"That you did, you ugly stud, but enough talk. Let's pick up where 'We' left off, hm?" Teleute suggested and strode over to his lap, shaking her ass left to right vivacious in front of their Goblin audience with pride.

She got up on top of Krull's body, aligning her tight-looking pussy directly above his elongated green cock with a smile. Then she slumped herself down upon it, resulting in a loud moist squelching noise as she felt impaled herself all over again on his large cock with a delirious smile on her face. Teleute threw her head back with dark eyes going wide in delight and started rolling herself salaciously along the King's waist, fucking herself on him in a steadily-increasing fashion.

"Mmnnghh! Ohhh yes! This is what i"ve been missing...! This is everything I need in life and afterlife right here!" She cried out and the Goblins from all around watched her body rutting feverishly onto their King, repeatedly impaling her slick-looking pussy on his cock over and over again with gusto. Her bone-white frame made it a wonder to look at, but her depraved-looking face with tongue spilling out her mouth made it even better.

"Nngh! Yes! That's it, surrender yourself to me and only me, Teleute of the Endless. You're officially mine now, I'll be happy to breed you full of Goblin babies for the foreseeable future. I bet you've been waiting for that to happen actually." Krull chortled and dug the gnarled nails of his right hand into her side, digging them into her milky fresh making her croon pleasurably in masochistic delight as she rode him faster.

"Ugh......! So...*Huff..huf..huf...huf*...you knew my real name, eh? You must be as smart as your cock is long, eh? I've underestimated you, Krull dear. Or should I just call you "master' instead, hm?" She offered with a seductive smile and brought her head down upon his lips, inhaling his disgustingly sloppy tongue into her mouth willingly, swallowing it as they made out in languid messy fashion.

"Hmmmm....!~" Teleute mewled happily as she continuously languished her tongue with Krull;'s making beautiful saliva-sucking noises come out from the mess of their tongues rolling around one another.

Her body continues to ride him wildly until the peak of dawn, filling the cave with screams and echoes of ecstasy as she fills her womb to the brim with potent Goblin seed, hoping to get pregnant. Of course, the other minions had their share of her too right after he was done with her. After all, she was the broodmare to be passed around and used leisurely by every pair of green bloated Goblin balls, making Teleute's newly chosen lifestyle a personal 'Heaven' on Earth.

******

**To be continued and Concluded in the Epilogue.**

**This has been for Anon. Thanks for reading.**

  
  
  



	3. The Goddess of Death is a Proud Broodmare for Goblin Kind

  
  
  
  


**Teleute of the Goblin King’s Debauchery**

**DC/Death of the Endless**

**For Anon**

  
  


**Epilogue- The Goddess of Death is a Proud Broodmare for Goblinkind**

*****

Following a slick squelching sound of insertion, Teleute felt her folds smoothly stretch out over Krull's elongated dick. The dark-haired woman rolled her head backward and felt a shrill cry of elation leave her soft lips as she felt nothing except euphoria fill her body. Her insides churned around Krull's dick, letting it make way for her cervix as she sat herself down upon his lap once again. She had already ridden him hard earlier when she had come back via resurrection, but now she was more than willing and very readily able to take his cock once more and service all of the Goblin minions nonstop as their newly chosen broodmare.

*Schlupp!*

"Aaahhh! Ooohhh yeah! Mmm! Krull baby, you feel so....so good inside of my body. No matter how many times I feel that magnificent cock plunging inside of me, the sensation never feels tired." Teleute breathed out, leading the motion of their union by rolling down her pelvis along his body in a basic cowgirl position.

Her luscious breasts swayed and jiggled about right in front of Krull's face, making the Goblin King bring his gnarly yet strong green hands up to fondle them both in unison while she worked him. He winced in pleasure at the feeling of her vaginal muscles clenching tightly around his length, making the gentle rutting of his pelvis bucking upward all the more pleasurable for the two of them.

Behind them, or rather, laying spent all over the floor were nearly a dozen or so Goblin minions all spent from having fucked Teleute mercilessly over the past hour and a half after she got back. First, she had come back from the Dead, so to speak, in order to willfully become their slave and birth many Goblin babies in the future. Then, she rode Krull hard as part of her 'Welcome Back' celebration, leading to her receiving a thick injection of sperm straight into her uterus shortly after.

Now, it was happening again, and Teleute was all too eager to feel her Darling's cock sliding out of her tight convulsing snatch with pure animal-like frenzy. Her creamy pale-skinned body rode vicariously along his hips, slamming those perfect heart-shaped butt cheeks down upon his thighs while her head was leaning back. Her tits jiggled and spiraled in front of Krull's face, leading to him licking his disgusting tongue around them in turns, then roughly squeezing the side of her hips with jagged nails digging into her skin.

Teleute loved the pain mixing with pleasure and bit down on her bottom lip, mewling loudly in utter pleasure as she began riding him even faster.

"Oooh! Aaah...ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh! Master....! Yess! Rougher! Give it to me rougher....! I want to be treated like your slave in every conceivable manner, I'll even dress up like a belly dancer if it means you'll pump me full of babies!" She cried out, clearly far gone, and wearing a delicious smile on her once enchanting face while she moved wildly about on him.

The gentle slapping noises of sex echoed throughout the cave thus far, matched only by Teleute's wailing moaning as she felt her walls clamping down around her Master's length. Krull felt her cum instantly the moment he sunk his teeth gently into the areola of her right nipple. Feeling Teleute shudder in an explosive orgasm made her cervix choke down around his cock, forcing him to groan loudly in wailing pleasure.

"Hnng Hhh! Oh, you like pain very much, don't you? Heh, you are such a filthy kink freak and a whore for one such former 'Endless' like yourself." He cackled and brought his slimy tongue up to the opening of her lips, letting it sink inside of Teleute's mouth as she swallowed it without hesitation.

"Mmmmmhm!~ *Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp!*" She sucked on it vivaciously, rolling her head back and forth until she brought herself closer to his lips, thereby making out with Krull with undaunted passion. She closed her eyes and relished the eel-like sensation of his tongue burrowing around inside of her mouth soaking up her saliva.

He held his hands around her bouncing buttocks next, sinking more dirty nails into the skin of her pale body, making Teleute squeal with excitement already. While they fucked right there on his throne chair, Krull had a thought about what she said regarding dancing as a belly dancer for him. While her pussy plunged voraciously onto his waist, he thought about how sultans in other foreign nations around the world had a slew of exotic dancing concubines to ravish whenever they please.

'Mhhhmm, it's a good thing we managed to raid a merchant's caravan sometime back. He traded goods from the Far Eastern part of the world, I do recall seeing some lavish exotic clothing my new bride can wear for the occasion. I'm certain the Goblin minions will appreciate the idea of her dancing for them when wearing that outfit. I know I will.' He thought with a grin and continued to devour Teleute's passionate lips, keeping his clawed nails digging into the skin of her lower hips as he started hammering her sex to completion.

"Mhhm..mh..mhmm...mhmm...mmhm...mhm..mhmm! *Pop!*....aaaaahhhhh! I'm cumming, darling! I'm cumming!~" Teleute cried out in euphoria, pulling herself up from Krull's face with dirty-looking saliva bridging between their lips. She threw her head back and trembled salaciously in orgasm, biting down on one set of fingers as she came hard around his thick length, bringing Krull to orgasm himself soon after.

With a grin and the sensation of his member swelling up inside of her pussy, Krull pumped a thick viscous amount of semen straight into Teleute's womb! He was pumping her non-stop for what felt like a minute, making the faint throbbing noises echo around the walls of the cavern.

"Ahhh....oooh yeah! Hah....I hope you'll enjoy being a brood mother to Goblin children, Teleute. You, as my precious little pet, will serve us greatly in the coming times where we'll need all the entertainment we can get." He said, grunting some more as he pumped more sperm directly into Teleute's fresh fertile womb with a smile. "That being said, you'll have to talk to me more about this proposition of dancing for us in an exotic outfit."

At this, Teleute smiled sweetly, feeling his sperm bubbling out of her tight convulsing cunt as she held her hands around his neck.

"Gladly.~" She giggled with a smile and leaned into Krull's to share one very erotic kiss with him that lasted for a good long while.

*****

Later, after cleaning herself and adorning the selected parts of the Eastern Nations outfit belonging to a Merchant the Goblins had ransacked, Teleute finished tugging on the last piece of highly exotic clothing over her person from behind a veiled room within the cave. She didn't want any of the Goblin minions peeking in on her and ruining the allure of her wearing this provocative outfit.

Sure, they had seen her naked, ravaged her time and time again as Didi before her time was up, but wearing sleek and sexy clothing was sure to put fire in their loins. Especially Krull's. Around her arms were a pair of puffy transparent sleeves with a raiment around her arms making her look like a whorey Goddess, ironically true given her circumstances. Over her waist was a slender pareo made out of transparent dark violet fabric, over her groin was a micro-thong barely covering up the folds of her pussy lips and revealing the faint patch of pubic fuzz over her mound. Over her legs, she had long puffy transparent leggings that brought out the fullness of her thighs and slender curvature of her elegant feet. She wore gold and silver bangles over each of her wrists, wore a matching set of earrings on her ears, and a veil covering the lower half of her face. Lastly, over her top was a very, very thin piece of transparent light purple fabric covering up the nipples of her tits.

This entire outfit was designed with sexual allure in mind in order to get Sultans in breeding mode, and that's what she had in store for her personal Sultan Krull, as well as the rest of the Goblin minions once they get excited at seeing her.

"Alright, showtime.~" Teleute giggled to herself and walked out from behind the veil of her personal makeshift dressing room, wearing the highly revealing outfit and making many Goblin jaws hit the floor in surprise and profound arousal.

"Hot damn! Look at her! She's even more gorgeous than before, and I didn't think that was even possible." One of them said, getting stiff already as she walked out to the center of the cave again, flashing everyone a coy smile from underneath her veiled mask.

"Ugh! Please! Can I please just hump your leg before we get started? I feel like I'm ready to burst at any moment now, O Goddess!" Another one of them begged, making Teleute laugh until they saw Krull sneer at him in order to shut him up.

"No one gets to have her before me, boys. Besides, right now our dear little Whore Goddess is going to do a dance for us. Just sit back and enjoy the show, I promise you you'll all get your fill once I'm done with her." Krull addressed, making all several dozen of his Goblin servants grumble as they sat down around in a circle, watching Teleute magically manifest a pole in the middle of the room.

Before, all she did was grab a shovel and jab it into the ground to make it a makeshift hole in order to excite before her claiming, now...she simply wants to dance to excite their genitalia and let them have at her.

"Hehehe, alrighty, boys. Get ready, because you're going to love this.~" She said, making sure the pole was drilled into the ground in a sturdy upright fashion before grabbing onto it with her hand.

She began her dance by loosely hanging off of it to the side, letting her titties jiggle a little bit before she swung herself around and ground herself along the surface with a smile. Teleute spread apart her luxurious legs equally, planting each barefoot into the ground while she slowly ground herself along the pole, feeling the polished surface massage her sex through her thong.

All over, the Goblin minions quietly cheered, plenty of them already getting excited and fired up at seeing the provocative performance in such a skimpy outfit. Teleute started wriggling her buttocks in a side-to-side manner, making her cheeks jiggle voraciously with her thong riding up between the crack of her creamy pale-skinned ass.

"Whoooo! Hoot..hoot..hoot! Shake it you sexy, breeding bitch!" One of them called out, hooting along with the others and encouraging Teleute into sticking out her buttocks in order to twerk it in front of them like before.

Krull was honestly a little bored with this display, he knew the mind-broken slut of a Goddess was plenty capable of doing more, this was just a warm-up to excite the guys after all. He watched, enjoying the way her cheeks jiggled to her butt-shaking dance technique, enjoying the shameless smile showing on Teleute's face as she continued to shake it around in a gyrating manner. Pumping her ass upward then downward, she slowly changed her routine and turned herself around so that her backside ground up against the pole instead of her pussy.

Many of the Goblin minions started whipping out their dicks all over again and jerked themselves off slowly to the sight of Teleute thrusting her pelvis upward in a voracious fashion. She clung onto the pole from behind, keeping her upper back pressed into it while making her tits jiggle even more for their enjoyment.

'Hehehehe, they sure are loving this! But what about my honey, Krull? Is he enjoying the dance as well?' She thought, turning her head to look over at the Goblin King now leaning over in his chair with a grin on his face. She noticed that while his erection started coming out of his loincloth, he looked rather unimpressed and expected her to go farther. Luckily, that's how she wanted to do it from the beginning. 'Well, amateur hour is over, time to bring out the good stuff.'

With that, Teleute slipped apart her micro-thong exposing her juicy of moist folds to them all, making plenty of the Goblin horde cheer for the woman in chorus with little green fists pumping into the air.

"Strip! Strip!Strip!Strip!Strip!" They called out in unison, encouraging Teleute to pull up her tight-fitting top next, exposing her pendulous D-cup sized titties in full with nipples becoming erect with desire.

Licking around her lips, she continued thrusting her pelvis upward, then shook it around before turning around so that her ass stuck out wriggling at the Goblins in an enticing manner. This time around, she kept herself upright instead of hunching down on her knees, needless to say, the Goblins enjoyed the sight of her milk heart-shaped ass shaking very much. Her pussy becoming glistening with arousal also prompted many more to begin masturbating to the show.

"Nnghh....! I'm loving this so much!" She said to herself and ceased her ass-shaking only to grab onto the dance pole with both hands and swing herself around in a circle before pulling herself onto it in a grind once more.

this time around, her tits sandwiched around the shaft itself, making her melons squeezed up around the sides with her right leg hooking around it. Teleute was making herself out to be a very horny bitch when she started sliding her pussy along the metallic surface, glazing it in her moisture while running her tongue sensually along the part next to her face.

"Hhmhhhm. Mmhmm!" She moaned quietly with bedroom eyes focused on her Goblin audience, noticing from out the corner of her eye that Krull clutched his armrests with increasing pressure. It seemed obvious he was liking what he was seeing and felt a tip of cum being oozing from his elongated erection underneath his loincloth.

'Ggghhkk! This woman....oh.. this woman! She is really showing me her true, more depraved self in this performance of hers. I am loving every minute of it, for certain, I will breed this bitch raw and make her carry my babies for all eternity!' Krull thought with an excited look on his face, seeing that Teleute continued her whorish actions of licking up the pole shaft and grinding her pussy along the lower end with a delirious smile on her face.

She soon leaned back, keeping her legs crossed around the surface while hanging back to allow her hands to fondle both of her voluminous breasts like so. She squeezed those doughy orbs together and ran her tongue along with one nipple at a time in a provocative manner that lit up each Goblin's loins with fire including Krull's. Teleute carried it further by grinding both tits now along each side of the polished metal shaft, sliding her pelvis down along while she did. It was an incredible feat of flexibility, coordination, and eroticism that lit Krull's loins aflame with desire. Seeing an 'Endless' of all deities, do that for him was well worth it.

"Mmhhmmhhm. *Schlupp..schlupp..schupp!* Aahmm.~" Teleute hummed warmly while she ran her tongue around all over the globes of her breasts, keeping her erotic display going and further excited the Goblin horde into frenzied states of lust.

Many of them were mewling in pain at having their elongated cone-like dicks twitch painfully with excitement in their desire to fuck her. Some even started ejaculating prematurely while others simply watched out of amusement. Teleute then ceased the performance of sucking on her titties and reached back to grab onto the shaft again so she could ride it up. She turned around and stuck out her ass in front of them, wiggling it directly in front of Krull's face by sticking it out in his direction, then shaking it around in gyrating motions with a smirk on her lips.

'Gggghnnk! I can no longer stand it waiting by! I humored her decision to put on a performance of erotic nature thus far, but I must breed already! It is time to let the proverbial dogs out and truly break in this fallen Goddess.' He thought to himself, grinning widely in a savage smile. He was feeling his erection stiffening so hard and extending to almost look like a smaller third forearm, causing his loincloth to basically slide off of him. The mighty king revealed his thick green masterpiece of a goblin penis to the world, showing some veins and feeling them pulsate all over the surface with big pear-sized balls underneath ready to burst.

'Hmmm!' Teleute ceased her twerking and looked at him in aroused surprise when she saw it. 'Oooohh, someone's finally riled up and ready.~

The Goblin Lord was standing upright from his throne chair looking like he means business as he began approaching her from afar, ready to fuck her for all she was worth. This made her feel excited and caused her womanhood to throb with moistening arousal already. Teleute ceased her dance routine and twirled around, leaning against the pole shaft and waiting for Krull to arrive with arms held above her head in an erotic posture.

The girl was positively getting excited about all of this, she was so eager to experience what was to happen now that she got him all fired up with her provocative dance. The Goblins mirrored their king's plight and kept their eager grins focused on Teleute's naked pale body while she remained standing against the dance pole. Krull chucked the rest of his scarce articles of Chieftain clothing when he approached, he was more than ready to breed an entire cave's population of children inside of this woman. He just hoped she could handle it every day for the rest of her life.

"Ggghhh....You've been taunting me with that body yours enough with that performance, Whore Queen. Now it's time for us to 'Properly' cement a few dozen heirs inside your belly, that'll be our official Honeymoon and we'll be celebrating it nonstop until you pass out." He growled and leaned closer to her, running his long disgusting tongue along her jawline until it sunk into her waiting open with a 'Schluk'.

*Schlupp!*

"Hhmm!~" Teleute mewled happily as she squeezed her lips around Krull's tongue, feeling his arms reach around and grab her hips to take her off of the dance pole and over to the ground next. Their tongues wrangled against each other salaciously in a slippery back-and-forth of languid exchange.

Teleute happily swallowed every inch of it that went into her mouth while she felt his right hand reach up and fondle one of her tits, squeezing it tightly between his fingers and making her mewl loudly in reaction while feeling his tongue work its way further down her esophagus. Together their mouths mingled in a wet exchange of saliva and flesh with Krull roughly lowering her down onto the ground a moment later. Her lips slipped off of his tongue and Teleute looked up into the feral face of a very horny Goblin King about to pounce on her with all the intent in the world to breed a baby into her. She wasn't pregnant the first dozen times she received his seed as 'Didi', but this time Teleute had a feeling she'd get fully fertilized or at least spend hours of the day trying.

"Come and get it, honey!~" She begged and spread out her legs openly with hands holding onto the back of her chins as he bounced onto her, ready to fuck her raw all night long!

Krull planted his feet down around the sides of her hips after bending her legs upward with her ass rising up off the ground. Teleute shivered with excitement as she felt the heat of his phallus dangle above her waiting slot, ready to be taken mate-press style just as she liked it. It was actually rather appropriate for what will come next.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

The Goblins all cheered on their leader, watching with fists pumping into the air while shouting. Others simply held onto their dicks and continued stroking them to the sight of Krull lowering the cum-oozing head of his length down onto Teleute's spread pink sex. They saw the spear-head tip down into her wetness, spreading out her pink moist folds with a loud 'Splotch', then after he grabbed onto her legs, Krull slammed the rest of himself down upon Teleute's body!

*Squelch!!*

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Oooooh....yes! Yess! Nnnhhh!" Teleute cried out with eyes going wide and tongue spilling out of her mouth which had formed a gaping smile of ecstasy. She felt the rigid thickness of his length burrow into her pussy like it was a thick slab of meat, or rather, a horse penis sliding inside of her. Her stomach bulged out a little while Krull rested his buttocks on top of her own with balls resting against them.

"Ggghhh! Yessss! Aaaggghhh! Yesss! Ohhh it feels much better taking you this way for certain. You'll definitely conceive if I inseminate you in this position, my precious Whore Queen!" He growled, laughing maniacally as he felt the cervix of Teleute spread open to allow him entry into her womb already.

This sensation made the girl's tongues curdle and her legs straight out while they dangled in the air. He watched Teleute's face morph into one of pure depravity, enjoying that her insides were being twisted around the man's monster-sized dick while taking a brief moment to adjust to it all. Sure, she already rode and fucked him as soon as she came back, but that was her dominating, now it was his turn and there was a world of difference between their strength.

Krull growled pleasurably once he got settled, then he planted his hands into the ground just beyond the girl's shoulders before he began bottoming out of her. His cock pulled back,then pushed right in, squeezing her pink sex around his length with a smile. His balls dangled slowly, tapping against her butt cheeks until they started swinging even faster to synchronize with his movements. Soon enough, the Goblin King was enjoyably pounding himself on top of Teleute's body, making gentle clapping noises echo out from inside the cave. The squelching sensations of her pussy swallowing up his massive cock reverberated along with the music her body made when feeling him fucking her from up top.

Teleute's tits began to jiggle salaciously and swirl around along with her chest as she was being mated with by her King and New Husband. A crazed look of euphoria dawned on her face as she felt him bottoming out of her steadily with increasing passion, making it look like he was a beast in mating season. That analogy wasn't too far off the mark honestly.

"Uugh..ugh..uhgh..ugh..ughh..ugh..ughh! Ooooaagghh!" Krull roared, enjoying the sensation of fucking Teleute's womb, feeling every modicum of sensitive vaginal flesh curl around his length while he slammed himself repeatedly onto her body.

His balls swerved and slammed directly into the cleft of the woman's ivory-colored ass, making a mess of her folds gushing repeatedly all over his dick as he went.

"Uuaaghh! Aaahh..ahh..ahh..ahh...aaahnnh! Oohh yeahh! Ooohh fuck me, Krull! Fuck meeeee! Breed me to your heart's content! I love everything you do to me!" Teleute cried out in ecstasy, looking up into the Goblin King's eyes with little hearts inside of her dark pupils while he continued to work himself onto her frame.

He smiled toothily and leaned down closer to her face, sliding his tongue along her chin until it entered her mouth again like many times before. Teleute mewled happily as she swallowed it into her throat, sucking on it with gusto while hooking her arms behind his neck like a proud Whore Queen Wife. Together their mouths mingled in a wet erotic embrace, sucking off each other's saliva with Krull's tongue dominating her mouth. The King didn't settle for any romantic vibes in this raw mating, he brought down his right hand and fondled one of her tits with his jagged fingernails squeezing into her smooth unblemished skin. He dug them in so hard that she started bleeding, further exciting Teleute's loins for she had loved when they got rough.

"Hhnnggnnh! *Schlupp...schlupp...schlupp..schlupp!*" She mewled loudly with eyes rolling into her sockets, then felt his other hand reach around her hips to do the same. She was feeling his dirty jagged fingernails dig into her skin, drawing blood again while aggressively tonguing out the entirety of her throat without pause.

Truly it was her paradise in the making for she enjoyed every bit of this savage mating wonder.

The goblins all watched with envious delight, many of them furiously pumping their dicks to the showing. They hated the angle of seeing mainly their king's ass and body humping Teleute's form from above, so many of them tried snaking out to watch her tits swivel and see her ass bouncing around underneath him.

Together the pair rutted on top of each other with Krull maintaining dominance, driving his cock powerfully inside her snatch and churning every part of her insides which will surely lead her to a mind-breaking orgasm. Teleute simply remained submissive underneath him, enjoying his tongue cycling in around her mouth salaciously while feeling her insides twist to match the shape of his grotesque appendage. Again and again, her body humped feverishly up and down underneath his mighty green frame, feeling his body rut into her even faster as an undetermined amount of time went. Slowly but surely, she was losing what remained of her common sense and individuality, simply only craving more of her King's cock pumping into her insides.

She would break completely and become little more than a horny animal always begging for Krull's mighty dick to plunge into her insides some more. enjoying that thought and clutching her arms tightly behind his neck, Teleute let her mind drift as he began savagely slamming his pelvis onto her frame to the point it was nearly brutal, feeling her insides squeezing tightly around his cock and ready to cum.

"Hhhhhhh! Ohhh...yesss! Yes! Mmhmm!~" She mewled into his face, feeling his tongue slowly slip out of her mouth with a wet plop. Krull looked down into her eyes with a manic grin and felt his balls throb readily as they slammed into her sex below.

"I'm nearing my climax, woman, be prepared to be impregnated with my babies. Before, I wasn't as potent with excitement as I am right now. You've titillated me enough to increase potency one hundred percent more. So, I thank you for the dance, hehehehe. Hnhh! Be ready! And prepare to receive my seed!" He growled, slamming his cock more powerfully into the walls of her womb, fucking Teleute in all her entirety and making her clench tightly as they came to orgasm together!

With one final thrust, Krull shoved everything the head into her pussy, sheathing himself to the hilt with balls beginning to throb as he ejaculated into her sex with a mighty howl of ecstasy! Teleute herself felt her body quake in a climax as soon as she felt the pulsating sensations of his penis pumping thick amounts of sperm straight into her babymaker, filling it up to the point much of it overflowed and no doubt flowed throughout her fallopian tubes to her uterus.

"Hhhhhhh! Aaaaghh.....yes! Yesss! Ohhh yess, Krull! Breed me! Make me yours and I'll give you so many children!~" She cried out, tossing her head back to where she was eying the Goblin horde with an upside-down perspective while she came!

*Spppllt..spllt..splltt...spllt..splltt!*

Krull shot everything he had into Teleute's fertile body, filing it up to the point her stomach started becoming bloated with his seed as more of it came out. He held firmly onto her frame, clutching a boob in one hand while holding the side of her hips in the other. He was making his pelvis grind into her body from above, enjoying the feeling of her pussy milking him for even more.

'I-I can feel it! I can see it now....and it's beautiful! Krull's sperm cells are making their way right now through my insides. they're on their way to one of my eggs, ready to breed me with a child....or a dozen of them! I'm going to be pregnant! I'm going to finally be a mother! This is the happiest day of my life! Yess! I love you, Krull!' She thought to herself while feeling more thick globs of sperm flowing into her pussy from above.

Krull stayed on top of her, keeping her body pinned down underneath him as he injected nearly over a gallon-sized amount of his sperm into her waiting pussy. Each and every pulsation Teleute felt was another thick heavy glob of Goblin cum flowing into her uterus. She could imagine it already; the fantasy of her cradling her swollen pregnant belly with a smile while kneeling beside Krull's throne chair like a loving broodmare love slave. The thought of it put a smile on her face, one that was seen up close by Krull as he bent himself down over her head closely, forcing his lips onto Teleute's lips for a final sloppy lip-lock.

"Mmhmm....! Mhmm! Mmhmm!....Mmhmm.~" She mewled quietly and peacefully, feeling the overflow of sperm flooding out from the crevice of her stuffed womanhood while he rested on top of her.

Eventually, Krull finished cumming inside of Teleute, yet remained in place so he could stir his elongated dick inside of her creampied snatch. This made Teleute whimper pleasurably as a result until he started pulling himself off of her. With a loud wet squelch of moisture, Krull's cock pulled free from her sperm-filled pussy with a splotch of semen. He watched her twitching womanhood gush and twitch several more times as she laid down underneath with a blissfully elated smile on her face.

'That should do it, all I have to do now is wait. My seeds will no doubt be fertilizing her at this very moment, making her the mother of my brood in about a month's time. Once she gives birth, however, we'll be doing this again and again leaving her no room to remain un-impregnated. Hehehe.~' He chuckled while seeing the smile on her lips open up to form a faint set of words that sealed the deal for him forever.

"I'm all yours.....darling.~" Teleute whispered lovingly as the legion of Krull's Goblin sperm cells fluttered over into one of her eggs, beginning the process of her fertilization. 'I feel it...! I really feel it! For eons, I have gone without this wonderful feeling of reproductive sex! Now...I can have it as many times as I like with the bonus of birthing children to love. This is everything I could possibly dream it will be!'

******One Month Later******

Cradling her swollen belly, which by human standards would resemble a woman ready to give birth already, Teleute sat in the center of the room naked with a smile on her face. She was enjoying being a mother, nursing the life inside of her pale-skinned body, and relishing the feel of having a bloated child-carrying belly. Her tits became bigger as a result, measuring out to almost a full plump set of E-cup sized melons filled with milk for her young. The glowing smile on her lips seemed almost heavenly to the mass horde of nearly four dozen Goblins sitting around with her, all of them looking at her eagerly so they can have sex.

"In only a little while, I'm going to give birth to this little batch of green-skinned babies just waiting to come out from inside of me. Hee hee.~" Teleute giggled happily as she continued rubbing her belly with a smile on her face.

The other Goblins sitting around her watched her naked body curdle about while she sat comfortably in the center of the throne room. They wanted to fuck her so badly, to ravage her and leave their seed inside of her belly the same way their boss had done. They ever refrained due to Krull's command of not ravishing his broodmare without his permission lest they get gutted for disobeying him.

Krull himself sat nearby on his throne chair like always, watching his woman rub the belly carrying his first slew of children when he spoke up.

"Seeing as how you boys are looking very eager to ravish her, you may go ahead. I think she's begging for some action right now anyway, just make sure you stick to avoiding her womanhood at all costs. She could have a miscarriage since she's ready to give birth soon. If you so much as harm my brood inside of her belly I'll have you all decapitated. Got it!?" Krull shouted to all of his Goblin minions.

"You got it, boss!"

"Yessir!~"

"Yeah!"

Teelute chuckled mirthfully and assumed the position by placing herself on all fours like a dog, wiggling her rear enticingly at everybody around her like a dog in heat. Her plump and voluptuous heart-shaped ass wriggled left and right with her fuzzy pussy looking highly moist with arousal.

"Alrighty, boys, come and get it. Hehehe.~" She offered seductively with her tongue curling around her dark lips in a smile. Teleute saw many of the Goblin minions hop up and run over to her with dicks out, tunics down, and cocks oozing precum already.

Krull watched with a twisted smile as one of his Goblin grunts hopped up onto Teleute's plump ass, guiding his penis into her anus with a swift shove and moaning like an animal once he pushed it inside! With a dry 'Plop' of moisture and skin touching skin, Teleute let out a loud yell of ecstasy before feeling her mouth get filled out by another one's cock stuffing itself down her throat!

*Schlup!*

"Hhmmhn! Mhm....mhmmmmm. *Schlupp...schlupp...schluppp..schlupp..schlupp!*" Teleute closed her eyes, humming proudly as she started swallowing all of that Goblin's dick down her throat while another two crawled underneath her body under to latch their lips onto each of her milk-filled nipples.

BOth mouths latched hungrily onto them, sucking the milk out of her nipples and sending Teleute in a blissful near-orgasmic frenzy already! She screamed into the one Goblin's pelvis with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Her eyes opened up revealing a pair of irises that had started rolling up in response to her breasts getting milked.

"Mhhgggnnhh!~" She whimpered loudly and started sucking even harder on the one Goblin's dick while feeling several others gathering around her with little hands fondling her buttcheeks and feeling her up from all over. 'Sooooo good! Yess! More...! More! I want more of this for even after I give birth to my babies! More!~'

Together and from all over her body, Goblin minions were pounding her ass, sucking on her tits like babies, and slapping her buttcheeks over and over again while fondling the rest of her naked pregnant body with lustful smiles. Krull watched all over with a sly smile on his lips, concentrating on her severely bloated belly with anticipation on whenever his children would come out. Judging by how big it became in less than two weeks, he figured she would be giving birth to at least seven of them at a time for this first pregnancy. Goblin virility is nothing to mock, and certainly above comparison to human mating potency. In the span of a single month, a woman can be fertilized, grow the fetus or fetuses to full maturity, and give birth right away once that time is up.

Nobody ever said that Goblins don't breed like rabbits if they have a human broodmare slave to fuck on the daily whenever they want. And they have a literal Goddess of Death who chose this lifestyle after being broken in by him completely. This put a smile on Krull's face as he watched Teleute succumbing to orgasm right as the Goblins pumped into her ass and mouth with thick splashes of cum pumping out!

"Hnggghhh! *yess! Yess! Mooore!*" Teleute mouthed as she felt the thick splashes of seed filling up her bowels as well as the inside of her throat in abundance. Her body quivered in orgasm as well, shivering with ecstasy as her pussy came with a great spasm of juices spritzing out.

Once the euphoric high of orgasm and pleasure eroded, Teleute felt a stirring inside of her body, feeling her a splash of liquid come out of her cunt that wasn't because of orgasmic frenzy. Krull noticed this as well and grinned widely with all of his jagged teeth showing. The time was now. Each of the Goblins dismounted her body and Teleute quickly sat back on her rear, cradling her belly with a worried yet excited look being directed over to her master getting up off his throne chair.

"Honey, it's time! My water just broke!~" She announced excitedly, seeing her Goblin Sugar Daddy issue orders to his minions in order to help her prepare to give birth.

"That it is.~" Krull growled with a smile.

******

Later.....

After giving birth to a grand total of eight Goblin babies, and currently resting among the comfortably ragged sheets stolen from random merchants across the Kingdom. Teleute rested comfortably among a stack of pillows and belongings, cradling her slew of Goblin infants in her arms while eying the dozens of Cave-dwelling Goblin minions standing outside of her designated bedroom with hunger-ridden looks on their faces.

Despite the awe of cuteness radiating from the bundle of green little Goblin babies resting within each of Teleute's arms, the girl simply looked at the horny batch of regulars from afar and licked her lips seductively once more before she spoke.

"Who's ready to breed me again? I'm taking all customers now, Krull gave you his permission to breed me at my leisure, didn't he? Come...." She gently laid the several bundles of joy into the make-shift cradle she had made nearby and looked at the horde with a sultry smile of hunger and want on her face.

She pulled off the blankets covering her frame, appearing naked like always, when she laid herself down along the ground with legs spread wide apart and a hand spreading open the juicy lips of her folds readily.

".....and get over so you can all breed me. I need all of it, I want to sire more babies.~" She requested with a barely-restrained look of pure lust and want on her face.

Teleute needed more seed resting inside of her body, from any orifice at all times possible. Their semen was something akin to an addictive treat she wanted an endless supply of, one that'll grant her more opportunities to be pregnant and give birth to more babies.

It was something they are more than eager to give her if their smiles are anything to go by.

To Teleute's delight, she saw them all walking in, bunches and bunches at a time, with dicks out and ready in fully erect states. All of the goblins had hunger-ridden smiles on their faces as they prepared to pounce on Teleute and breed her relentlessly from here on out, forever indulging her lust as well as their own.

A truly happy ending for the long-suffering 'Endless' who had never known or experienced sinful joy such as being a broodmare to goblins.

**The End**

**This has been for a patron. thanks for reading.'**

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
